


续篇：得失寸心知 The Lost And The Found

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: About the kiss, Agony, Awesome Tony Stark, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint is a big mouth, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA Trash Party, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Love/Hate, Lovesick Steve, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Questions, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Some Humor, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier cannot feel, 呆萌冬, 男友盾, 稀有金属 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看过《稀有金属》系列的菇凉都知道，日天日地日XX的冬日战士终于在神队友美国队长和难得木有帮倒忙的复联小伙伴的帮助下夺回了他的记忆和身体。<br/>所以接下来当然是王子和王子没羞没臊的XING福生活。<br/>……才怪。</p><p>糖刀肉一盘端上，作者逗比属性全开注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《得失寸心知》先行预告片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧延续了第一部的死蠢小言风XD

**《得失寸心知》先行预告片**

 

  世界上最遥远的距离是什么？

 “我爱你。”

 是你站在我面前，我却说不出我爱你。

 

  

“感情这种东西，不需要整得太明白。”

  

 

武器已经放下，

 “他的人格和身体已经完全融合。”

 

 士兵返回故乡，

 “好好把握吧！”

 

 然而没有硝烟的战争啊，

 “他恨你。”

  

在看不见的地方悄然打响。

 “你恨我吗？”

  

 

失而复得，

 “所以现在我该叫你什么？”

  

得而复失，

 “他不完全。”

 

 寸心之间，

 “这是我给你的伤。”

  

起伏跌宕。

 “史蒂夫罗杰斯？”

“跳过。”

 

  

空虚的双手，

能否再度握住幸福？

 “我该怎么做，史蒂维？”

 

 迷失的爱人，

如何才能踏上归途？

 “除了回忆，我一无所有。”

 

 

云开雾散，

 

“命运跟我们开了一个恶意的玩笑，仅此而已。”

“我记得这个。”

“那种心情应该算喜欢吧。”

 

我们微笑的模样，

点亮泪光。

  

 

日升月恒，

 

 “托你的福，我有了更好的。”

“你不知道，这很好。”

“那些回忆里，有我吗？”

 

我们生命的色彩，

宛如美华。

 

 

稀有金属第二部 ——得失寸心知 The Lost And The Found，2016年7月19日全球同步上映。

 

迟到七十年的告白，与你重温。

 

 “叫我巴基。”

“还有，我爱你。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是不是感觉到了扑面而来的HE？  
> 背景音乐要用Sleeping At last的“Mars”！这首歌是我听到的描写战争与PTSD最贴切的的歌曲。我甚至将整首歌跟美队I, II, III的台词串在一起做了个伪Fanvid。想练习一下英文的大大可以戳这里：http://anomyeye.lofter.com/post/1dfd3172_b538472
> 
> 海报怎么设计大家一起来想吧，捧脸~


	2. Chapter 2

 

***

谚语有云：上帝关上了一扇门，必然会打开一扇窗。

美国队长：上帝打开了一扇窗，必然会关上一扇门。

冬日战士：把房子拆了，还有别跟老子提门。

 （还记得小黑屋那扇门吗？暗搓搓笑~）

 

***

“他说得好有道理，”史蒂夫愁眉苦脸地捧着手机，“我竟然无法反驳。”

“队长，”手机那头第六次传来沉重的叹息，“我的专长是PTSD，不是恋爱烦恼咨询。”

“我知道，萨姆，可是我真不知该找谁商量。”

“好吧，你把事情的经过再跟我说说。”

 

那是一个阳光灿烂的午后。

“所以你是什么时候发现自己才是真正的巴基？”

伸向冰箱的金属手臂僵在半空中。

该来的总归要来的，冬日战士在心里感叹。

“这很重要吗？”

“当然。”

美国队长不开心地撇撇嘴。

“你都没有告别。”

“我差点就没能跟你说再见。”

“就像上次那样。”

冬兵觉得他正在经历某个噩梦的瞬间，这家伙什么时候掌握了那个巴恩斯的眼神攻势的？

“当你说你需要冬日战士的时候，我突然想起了很多东西。”

他老老实实交代。

知道了自己是冬兵记忆恢复关键的美国队长很开心。

“我原谅你了。”他说。

 

“停——”手机那头的萨姆打断了某人洋溢着粉色泡泡的回忆，“抓重点，史蒂夫，我的手机快没电了。还有你是怎么知道那家伙的心理活动的？”

史蒂夫挠挠后脑勺。

“我就是知道。”

“……”

“萨姆？萨姆？？”

“好吧，请继续。”

 

美国队长眨巴了一下眼睛，他有个更重要的问题，或者说，第一个问题就是为了这个做铺垫的。

“为什么吻我？”

“嗯？”

“最后我认出你的时候，你吻了我。”

“在额头上。”

“可那是个吻没错。”

“所以？”

“所以它意味着什么，一定是的。”

“……”

“所以它究竟意味着什么？”

“因为你看上去需要一个吻。”

“为什么在额头上？为什么不是其他地方？”

“因为你的额头是那张脸上最干净的地方。”

 

“所以你说，他究竟是什么意思？”

哦操，史蒂夫听上去快要哭了。

“就是，”萨姆如履薄冰地斟酌着用词，“字面上的意思？”

萨姆觉得他也快要哭了。

 

***

他们又开始了古怪的同居生活。

史蒂夫又得继续烤他的硬面包了，对此他没有怨言。

他又买了几床毛毯，以及很多很多的牛奶。

当然他们之间首先需要解决的仍然是称呼问题。

“所以现在我该叫你什么？Winter还是巴基？”

“随便你，一个名字而已，反正你知道我是谁。”

史蒂夫思考了三天三夜，终于决定还是继续用Winter这个名字。

他怕冬兵又以为自己只是把他当成巴基的替身，虽然他的确就是巴基，虽然又不完全是。

哎反正他现在仍叫他Winter，而他的小伙伴们仍叫他巴恩斯，就是这样。

为什么要说不完全是，那是因为从意识世界回来后的Winter又恢复了往常那副冷冰冰的样子。

 

***

哭丧着脸的史蒂夫终于在某天下午出现在了萨姆家的台阶前。

萨姆小心翼翼拉开门栓，“那家伙呢？”他伸出半个脑袋，前后左右打量了一番面前的史蒂夫。

萨姆承认他对冬日战士仍然心有余悸，毕竟那可是撕了他的翅膀后又在脑袋里装了个定时炸弹陪他一起吃披萨的家伙。天晓得娜塔莎那句话让他做了不知多少天噩梦。

“还在托尼那里接受检修。”史蒂夫吸了一下鼻子，“我可以进来吗？虽然我只能呆十五分钟。”

萨姆做了一个请的手势。

史蒂夫看上去十分需要被人抱在怀里顺顺他那头金毛，但萨姆是个好人更是个直男，所以他只是给他倒了一杯水。

史蒂夫捧着杯子坐在沙发里。他直勾勾地盯着那杯水，仿佛那里头交代了他一生的命运。

萨姆咳嗽了一声，“你说你只有十五分钟。”

“啊，是的。”史蒂夫像是突然反应了过来，他抬起头，眼里流露出的脆弱令萨姆差点就要让自己的直男身份见鬼去。

他的咬肌动了动，他说：

“Winter想跟我分房睡。”

哦——操。

 

***

这件事由冬兵来述说，大概会是这样一个版本。

冬兵不习惯与史蒂夫分享床铺，是有他的原因的。

每天晚上临睡前他都会细心裹好他心爱的毯子，安安静静地躺在属于他的那半边床上。

每天早上醒来时他都会发现自己被包在史蒂夫怀里，他的下巴抵着他的肩膀，结实的大腿箍在他的腰上，而他的毛毯，天晓得飞到了哪个鬼地方。

每天。

冬兵觉得很不爽。

他过去一直是一个人睡的，虽然环境通常都不算太舒服，但至少他有自己的个人空间（personal space）。

某天他终于忍不住问史蒂夫：

“要不要再买一张床？”

史蒂夫露出了受伤的表情。

冬兵受到一千点暴击。

“或者给你搞个抱枕？”

史蒂夫丢过来一个狗狗眼。

冬兵受到一万点暴击。

铛铛铛！

美国队长，胜。

然而，当冬兵提出这两个问题时，美国队长已经受到了五万点暴击。

铛铛铛！

冬日战士，胜。

 

***

萨姆叹了口气。

他现在叹气的频率已经快赶上布鲁斯了。他忽然对他产生了深刻的同情。

“队长，”他小心翼翼地说，“有没有可能，我只是说可能哦，冬日战士，巴恩斯，对你其实没有那种心情。”

史蒂夫盯着萨姆一张一合的嘴巴。他在说什么？

他已经确认了自己的心情，他爱Winter，带着欲望的那种。

他渴望碰触他，亲吻他，让他苍白的肌肤染上美丽的红晕，让他在自己的身下喘息。

可是Winter呢？

如果Winter只是没有准备好——毕竟他才刚刚确认自己是一个人类，他可以等，一直等，forever and ever，等到他爱上他。没关系，美国队长在这方面向来有着超乎常人的耐心。

可如果在这个过程中Winter爱上了其他人呢？

史蒂夫不是个禁欲主义者。在漫长的一生中他喜欢过一些人，比如佩吉，比如莎伦，他会为她们的幸福由衷地感到高兴，即使她们最后选择了与别人共度一生。

但是只有Winter，或者说巴基，他无法忍受他的幸福里没有他的位置。

一想到有朝一日那双令他朝思暮想的绿眼睛将热切地注视着另外一个人，他的心就忍不住抽痛起来。

除了爱，他想不出其他的词来形容这种感觉。

萨姆看着眼前表情不断变换着的美国队长，只有摇头苦笑。

他站起来，在书桌的抽屉里找了找，然后走到史蒂夫跟前，弯腰递给他一张名片。

“这是我的一个朋友的联系方式，她是个了不起的心理咨询师。我想巴恩斯也许需要一些帮助，也许这也能帮助到你，毕竟你们都需要搞清楚对方在想什么不是吗？”

史蒂夫接过那张名片，感激地点了点头。

“哦，对了，她问话的方式可能会比较……非同寻常，但往往很有效，他们都是这么评价的。”

萨姆挠挠后脑勺，补充了一句。

 

***

当天晚上史蒂夫就打电话做了预约。三天后的早上，他们双双坐在了那位心理咨询师的办公室里。

留着一头耀眼红发的女士透过镜片意味深长地打量着坐在她面前的两名年轻男子。她的目光令史蒂夫有些如坐针毡，也许是因为她令他联想起另外一位了不起的红发女郎。

“那么巴恩斯中士，看来你在战争中有过很多次命悬一线的体验，”她扫了一眼手中的文件夹，推了推眼镜，“事实上，我很惊讶为什么今天你才出现在我的办公室里。”

他们给她的个人资料中有一些是修改过的，那当然了，前苏联杀手外加洗脑控制外加双重人格外加脑内战争，这个时代估计没有哪个拿到博士学位的人会把它当真吧。

“能和我谈谈是什么支撑着你活下来吗？”

冬兵抬了抬眼皮。

“我不知道自己为什么见鬼地还活着，或许是因为我答应了某人一直到最后？我讨厌失信于人，就这样。”

史蒂夫抖了一下。

“就这样？”

“还能怎样？”

“会不会是因为某种更深层的原因，巴恩斯中士，比如你放心不下罗杰斯队长，你不想把他一个人孤零零地留在世上？”

他的眉心微微皱起。

“我这样想过吗？”他扭过头，望向坐在他身后的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫尴尬地不知该朝哪个方向看。他的本意不过是陪同Winter出席他的第一次心理咨询，藉此表示一下自己的支持。这他妈的是怎么演变成伴侣关系咨询的？

哦不，他们还不是一对，所以这他妈的究竟算个啥？

“好，没关系，那么我们进行下一个问题。能否告诉我你为什么会想要用刀结束自己的生命？”

冬兵的眉头皱得更深了。

“这真不是什么整人节目？”他忍不住又转身询问史蒂夫。

自杀？为什么他们会以为他有自杀倾向？

如果他们的根据是那次迫不得已的自残行为，那么他只能对他们的脑容量表示失望。不好意思，如果冬日战士真的选择寻短见他也不会挑把还沾着奶油的餐刀，好吗？

想想他的档案中会留下什么——前苏联杀手，代号：Winter Soldier；死因：餐刀自裁。

这种羞耻的死法，估计只能跟淹死在脸盆里一较高下了。

想到这里，前苏联杀手阴冷地扯了扯嘴角。

 

***

五分钟后，史蒂夫挟着冬兵落荒而逃。

再慢一点就要出人命了。

“萨姆！”他冲着手机喊，他们正骑在他的哈雷上，冬兵将手机贴在他耳边，金属的胳膊环在他腰间，“那个心理咨询师究竟是怎么回事？”

“我说了她很与众不同吧？”

冬兵抽走了电话，用俄英两种语言十分诚恳地问候了萨姆的直系和旁系祖宗十八代。

事后萨姆向史蒂夫抱怨，史蒂夫说风声太大他没听见。

那张名片后来被冬兵烧成了灰。

 

心理咨询作战，FAIL。

 

***

“为什么那个时候你选择射杀自己的另外一个人格？”

“该死的史蒂夫，我说过多少次了，我干掉他只是因为他的枪口对准了你。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“你恨他吗？”

“不。”

他摇了摇头，表情仍是一如既往地淡漠。

 

***

冬兵逐渐意识到事情有些不对劲，是一个星期以后。

他们像往常一样在街角的有机食品店停下。

史蒂夫在挑水果，冬兵站在柜台的另一侧，正在和手里的塑料袋天人交战中。

他用了左手，戴着手套的手指很难将塑料袋推开，但冬兵不是轻易认输的类型。

一名从他身边经过的年轻店员停下来脚步，好心地伸出了援手。

冬兵接受了她的帮助。世界在变，他们都要学会适应，史蒂夫的原话。

画着浓浓哥特妆的女孩视线扫过他隐藏在凌乱长发下苍白的脸颊，深陷的眼窝以及泛着青色胡茬的下巴。他的身上有一种阴郁的美感，这显然很对她的胃口。

“你看，像这样。”

她笑得无比动人，唇环在灯光下闪闪发光。

“谢谢。”

冬兵用他最大的努力挤出了一个笑。

她笑得更动人了。

一旁的史蒂夫走了过来，手攀上了他的肩膀。

“嘿，我选好了。”

他的视线在他身上倾注了所有的热度，几乎没怎么注意到还有另外一个人在场。

女孩张了张嘴，打消了向眼前这位阴郁帅哥要电话的想法。

在他们结完账即将离开时，站在门边的女孩冲他笑笑：

“愿你和你的男朋友有美好的一天！”

冬兵已经往前走了几步，他侧过头，问史蒂夫：

“她刚才说什么？”

“没什么。”

 

***

没什么才怪。

他现在坐在复仇者大厦的会客厅里。

史蒂夫没在他旁边。神盾有事找他。

自己现在是一个人，这个事实不知怎么地让冬兵有了种松了口气的感觉。

萨姆路过会客厅的门口，他已经走了过去，又退了回来。

“嗨！”他倚在门框上，远远地朝他打招呼。

“嗨。”

他觉得自己和这家伙之间好像还有些事没有了结。是什么来着？

他眼前晃过一个背着一只翅膀的男人旋转着掉落的画面。

哦，是了。

“上次对不起，”他慢吞吞地说，“他们把我的脑子搞坏了。”

“啊，没关系。”

萨姆同情地看着他。

“你和史蒂夫还好吧？”

“嗯。”

“史蒂夫说你想分房睡？”

“他这么说的？”

“嗯，我可以理解你的心情，毕竟你们有段时间没在一起了。不过你对他很重要，试着接受他的关怀吧，这对你没坏处。”

萨姆撂下这句话就走了。

冬兵疑惑地皱了皱眉。

 

第二个出现的是旺达，传说中了不起的红女巫。

“你好，巴恩斯中士。”

她的眼睛闪闪发光，令他联想起记忆中的贝卡。史蒂夫说的没错，她真的就是个孩子。

“你好，谢谢你为我和史蒂夫做的一切。”

他用尽可能柔和的语气说。面前的女孩露出了一副受宠若惊的表情。

“不，没有，我没有做什么，都是队长的功劳，”她有些手足无措，突然她像是鼓足了勇气一般，走上前一把抓住了他的手，非金属的那只，“一切都已经过去了，巴恩斯中士，还有无尽的岁月在前头等着你们，好好把握吧，祝你和队长幸福！”

她擦着眼睛离开了。

冬兵觉得他的头又开始疼了。

 

第三个出现的是娜塔莎。

“Winter Soldier。”

“Black Widow。”

他们对视了五分钟，墙上的挂钟在没有任何外力作用的情况下突然掉了下来，摔成了两半。

“你的比基尼，抱歉。”

“忘记那该死的比基尼，反正它在我身上从来就没有好看过。”

冬兵上下打量了一番她火辣的身材。“我很怀疑。”他哑着嗓子说，毫不遮掩眼中的欣赏。

娜塔莎脸上的表情稍稍有所缓和，但那只持续了一秒。

“我先把话说在前头，史蒂夫是个好男人，虽然他挑选伴侣的眼光实在有点问题，你要是敢让他难过我可饶不了你。”她停了一下，留了点空间让他体会话语中的威胁，“我可不管你是巴基，冬兵，还是别的什么鬼。”

随后红发女子像龙卷风一样呼啸而去。

冬兵按住了太阳穴，他觉得自己需要找个沙袋好好揍上几个小时。

 

***

冬兵坐在客厅的沙发里百无聊赖地切换着电视频道。

史蒂夫在厨房叮叮咚咚地准备晚餐。

“史蒂夫。”

他忽然关掉了电视机。

“嗯？”

“为什么所有人都认定我们他妈的有一腿？”

因为我他妈的特别想和你有一腿。

史蒂夫几乎脱口而出，可是他忍住了，只是加重了切肉的力道。

“我要是知道就有鬼了。”

他面无表情地回答。

Language, Cap, language.

几分钟以后。

“史蒂夫，你要把厨房拆了吗？”

冬兵在厨房门口探出半个脑袋。

“我可以帮忙。”

他掂了掂手里的一把战斧。

哦操他究竟把它藏哪了？

 

***

史蒂夫罗杰斯喜欢巴基巴恩斯。

——这个他从一开始就知道。

他是巴基巴恩斯。

——这个直到最近他才发现。

所以史蒂夫罗杰斯喜欢他。

哦。

原来如此。

如此简单的逻辑，冬兵惊讶自己现在才想到。

那么问题来了，他喜欢史蒂夫吗？

冬兵皱着脸想了一会，决定还是从他最拿手的逻辑推导入手。

巴基喜欢史蒂夫——成立，记忆里的证据无可辩驳。

他是巴基——成立，他已经回收了所有的记忆并且确认自己是身体唯一的主人。

所以他喜欢史蒂夫。

貌似也应该成立？

他应该喜欢他，不是吗？

 

TBC

 

***

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玛格丽特·米切尔：对于世界而言，你是一个人；对于某个人，你是他的整个世界。  
> 美国队长：Winter你不懂爱，雷峰塔倒下来。  
> 冬日战士：Excuse me？那个也要算在我头上？！！  
> （吐槽冬兵在内战里替泽莫背锅-v-）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是在投票前构思好的。  
> 所以依旧很欢脱，喝水的童鞋注意了，办公室里偷偷摸摸上网的童鞋也注意了。  
> 对说的就是你2333

***

史蒂夫不是个好奇宝宝，但他对Winter前后的变化实在摸不出个头绪来。

这简直快把他折磨死了。

比如现在，他盯着桌子对面那瓣浸润在牛奶中的红润嘴唇，忍不住发问：

“我醒来以后你又吻了我，那次是出于什么原因？”

红唇的主人放下杯子，舌尖舔了舔唇角的白色泡沫（此处当有某人吞咽声）。

“惯例？”

他偏过头。

“啥？”

“电视里不都是这样演的，给沉睡中醒来的公主一个吻什么的。”

“第一，我并不是什么公主，”史蒂夫有些泄气，“第二，一般他们都是吻在唇上的。”

“所以你郁闷的原因是我没有亲你那张小嘴？”

“是的，不是，噢，天哪。”

史蒂夫使劲抓了抓头发，那触感令他又想起了什么。

“你还剪了头发？”

“那个叫娜塔莎的女人的主意，她说我应该用一个崭新的形象迎接你的回归，所以我拿刀随便削了几下——你不喜欢？”

“没有，你看上去挺好。”

好个头。

他满怀期待扔出去的每一个直球都被冬兵像接盾那样稳稳地接住并扔了回来。

这令他无比沮丧。

就好像某天在垃圾桶里发现他失踪好久的Bucky Bear马克杯碎片时的心情。

不过没再听他提起过分房睡，算是一点微不足道的进步吧。

 

***

复仇者大厦的实验室里，冬兵又一次躺进了休眠舱，托尼和布鲁斯正在扫描他的精神世界，旺达正在探查他的人格状态。

史蒂夫坐在休息区和剩下的小伙伴分享他和冬兵在精神世界里的历险。刚醒来时他只能记起一些零星的片段，直到现在他才将所有的细节都拼凑到了一起。

“这里面有个时差问题，”听完整个来龙去脉的克林特突然皱起了眉，他瞥了一眼休眠舱的方向，放下了手里的冰淇淋，“既然巴恩斯在你说需要他的时候就已经恢复了记忆，为什么直到你被砸伤才表现了出来？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，他还是头一次注意到这个异常（discrepancy）。

“会不会是他没准备好？”他低下头，像是在自言自语。

“也可能他根本就不想说，但你发生了意外让他没忍住，所以——哎呀！”坐在边上的娜塔莎狠狠拧了一把他的胳膊。

太晚了，眼前的美国队长已经像泄气的皮球一样瘫了下去。

 

***

半小时以后，休眠舱的舱盖徐徐打开，旺达和科学组从操作台上走了下来，一边交头接耳地讨论着什么。

娜塔莎已将位子换到了耷拉着脑袋的史蒂夫旁边，一只手放在他背上。

克林特形单影只地坐在桌子的另一头，半边胳膊高高肿起。他新开了一罐冰淇淋，正在忧伤地补充着糖分。

托尼见怪不怪地挑挑眉。

“史蒂夫，我们有了一些新发现。”

史蒂夫从椅子上弹了起来。布鲁斯向门口歪了一下头。

“去吧，”娜塔莎在他腰上拍了一下，“一会巴恩斯醒来我会照顾他的。”

 

***

“队长，谢谢你帮他做心理建设，”旺达冲他笑了一下，“我的探查几乎没有遭遇任何抵抗。”

“没什么，说感谢的人应该是我，”史蒂夫摆了摆手，“他怎么样了？”

“他的精神世界还是一片荒芜，不过好在没有进一步恶化。”红女巫的神情逐渐凝重了起来，“我认为他的人格和身体已经完全融合，这是个好现象，队长。”

史蒂夫脸上看不出一点轻松的迹象，即使如此，他还是配合地给了旺达一个微笑。

“为什么潜意识里他会认为自己是被制造出来的？”

托尼和布鲁斯交换了一个眼神。

“具体情况还未可知，”托尼捏了捏鼻梁，他又熬了三天三夜，黑眼圈和胡茬毫不留情地暴露了他，“也许第一次植入程序的时候他们对他进行了催眠。催眠再加上洗脑，用来重塑一个意识绰绰有余了。下面就交给你们了我得再灌杯咖啡。”他抱着胳膊走向厨房的方向。

“他们早就尝试过在他的主人格里加入自毁程序，”旺达接口，“我观察到了一些‘痕迹’。或许是因为冬兵的人格太过顽强，实验无法成功。于是他们只好舍而求其次，以植入人格的方式安插程序。”

史蒂夫点点头。

“他很顽强，一向如此。”

因为他很顽强，他们无法摧毁他，所以只有一次又一次地残害他，扭曲他的认知，破坏他的意识，撕裂他的灵魂。

史蒂夫的手心在冒汗，他想着等结束以后必须使用一下楼下的搏击训练房。

房间里响起了Winter的声音，还有娜塔莎的，他们用俄语在谈论着什么。

他好像还听见了塔莎的笑声？

史蒂夫的脑袋不受控制地歪向声音的来源，他的四倍听力此刻正以最大功率运转着。

“去吧，队长。”似乎听见了那阵运转声，旺达再度露出甜蜜的微笑。“给他一点鼓励，”她冲他调皮地吐吐舌头，“毕竟不是所有人都欢迎我在他们脑子里戳来戳去的。一星期后还有一次探查，说不定我们会有新的发现。”

史蒂夫感激地拍拍她的肩膀，转身离开。

红女巫注视着那个背影，她的笑容冻结在了脸上。

“你不跟他说吗？”站在她身后的布鲁斯小声询问。

“我想再窥探一次。”

旺达看了看自己的手指，上面还萦绕着一丝红光。

“我必须百分之百确定，否则对队长来说太残酷了。”

她的声音有些颤抖。

 

***

街灯如豆。

他们并肩走在通往公寓的林荫道上。

迷之沉默在他们之间蔓延。

冬兵开始不安起来，不像那个叫克林特的家伙，史蒂夫向来不聒噪，谢天谢地，但是他也从没像现在这样沉默寡言。

多年的生存经验告诉他，一切反常现象基本上都不会跟好事挂钩。

冬兵决定主动出击，那才符合他的一贯风格。

“你哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有。”

“……”

所以这副完全不接话的架势到底算什么？

“晚上吃什么？”

“披萨。”

这太诡异了，平常他都会亲切地问他“披萨还是意大利面？今天要不要换中餐？还是你想尝试希腊菜……”直到他烦躁地扔过去一打刀子为止。

好吧。

“我想吃千层面。”

他试探性地投出了一枚诡雷。

“食材用完了。”

“现在去超市？”

“超市关门了。”

“明天呢？”

“明天我很忙。”

“……”

轰——

一朵蘑菇云冉冉升起，美国队长苦心经营的光辉形象被炸成了千千万万片。

史蒂夫罗杰斯，你他妈挺有种啊。

冬兵心里冷笑了一声。

棒极了。

 

***

萨姆威尔逊，AKA美国队长之友，三天后接到了史蒂夫的紧急求救电话。

尽管心里狂竖中指，老好人萨姆还是带上了半打啤酒，以不用翅膀所能达到的最快速度出现在了史蒂夫（和冬兵）的家门口。

开门的是史蒂夫，一脸憔悴的史蒂夫。

“他呢？”

“在里面。”

松松垮垮的睡裤，乱蓬蓬的金发，满脸胡渣，萨姆开始怀疑史蒂夫是不是在家里整整冬眠了三天。

坐在客厅沙发里的冬兵却完全是另外一副形象：重新长长的头发被整整齐齐地梳到脑后，还用皮筋绑了一个优雅的小马尾；干干净净的脸颊看上去耳目一新，连标志性的黑眼圈都似乎淡了些。

他穿着一件剪裁合体的白衬衣，纽扣扣到领口第二颗，露出了一角锁骨，衣袖松松地卷到手肘。

品味不错。萨姆心里暗暗点了个赞。

眼前的冬日战士看上去像个谦和有教养的中产阶级好青年，如果能忽略放在膝盖上露着凶光的金属手臂。

“敢悄无声息地接近一个杀手，你他妈能活到现在也算个奇迹。”

还有那副恶狠狠的操蛋口吻。

“是前杀手，前！”

萨姆一边做出纠正，一边将手里的啤酒重重放在茶几上。

冬兵的眼睛亮了一下。

萨姆扔给他一罐，自己拿了一罐，在他对面的沙发坐下。

“让我们来聊聊吧。”

冬兵用他的金属手指在啤酒罐上弹了一下，那里立刻出现了一个洞。他举起罐子猛灌了一口，惬意地用手背抹了抹嘴。

“那家伙是个混球。”

他看着萨姆，不紧不慢地控诉着，仿佛站在一旁的史蒂夫已跟空气融为一体。

“他让我吃了三天冷冻披萨。”

萨姆叹了口气，同时在心里默默向布鲁斯致敬。

“你呢？”他转过头。

史蒂夫自己拿了一罐啤酒。

“麻烦你转告Winter，他想吃什么还请劳驾他自己动手做，或者叫外卖。我该死的不是他的保姆。”

美国队长在吵架的时候完全不在意用词，萨姆发现了新大陆。

“上次我用了烤面包机，结果烧起来了。从那以后他就禁止我使用厨房里的一切物品。”

“你知道那家伙都把手雷藏在哪里吗？烤箱，还有洗碗机。有次我差点把公寓炸上了天！”

“他从来都不准我把M203带进卧室。”

“他把枪藏在枕套里，还上了膛！”

“他上个礼拜买的牛奶是脱脂的，那玩意儿也能叫牛奶？”

“他打碎了我唯一的Bucky Bear马克杯！那可是限量版的！”

“你发现了？”中间是一下停顿，“他该死的抢走了我的毛毯！”

萨姆的脑袋像拨浪鼓一样在两人之间来回晃动着，这种完全不把对方放在眼里的“沟通”方式快把他逼疯了。还有M203到底是个什么鬼？那不是他在桥上对他们使用过的榴弹发射器吗？？？

“哦对了，你可知道他在恢复记忆后并没有第一时间告诉我？克林特说他大概永远也不会说，我不想承认但或许他是对的。”

吡——

啤酒罐被捏扁的声音。

“所以这就是你不高兴的原因？”冬兵问，完全忽略了指间流下的液体。

“我需要一个解释，”他转过头，终于与他目光相接，“为什么？”

冬兵扁了扁嘴。

“我不想说。”

史蒂夫凝固了几秒，随后他转向萨姆。

“看见了吧？现在你知道我需要面对的是什么了？”

“‘我不想说’，”他模仿着冬兵的口吻，大幅度地挥动着手臂，未开启的啤酒罐在他手里咣当作响，“每次我问他些什么，他总是拿一堆冠冕堂皇的理由来搪塞，或者就是这个——我不想说！”

史蒂夫立即意识到他说错话了，因为当他再一次迎向冬兵的视线时，他看见那双湖绿色的大眼睛里开始泛起盈盈的水光。

哦，天哪。

他今天仔细地刮过下巴，那张透着稚气的脸庞看上去格外单纯无辜。

“巴恩斯，要不要试着跟我说说看？”

萨姆眼看着自己的老朋友在冬兵湿漉漉的眼神攻势下丢盔弃甲溃不成军，不由得挺身而出。

冬兵略略偏头，将目光移向萨姆。

哦操。

他看上去像一头迷失在森林中的鹿。

萨姆觉得他们两个都是拿着猎枪的大坏蛋，没错，他说的就是他自己，还有史蒂夫。

冬兵还是开口了，这一次，他说了很多。

“我不知道，我的脑子里一下子充满了各种声音，我是说，以前我也能听到一些，但是从来没有这么真切过，它们混在一起，争先恐后地朝我呐喊。我的脑子里一团乱，但我不能停下，史蒂夫还在我脑子里，我一定要带他走出那里，否则会有很糟糕的事情发生在他身上，我想，我不知道——”

他的声音越来越轻。终于他停了下来，手肘支在膝盖上，抱住了自己的头。

史蒂夫已经离开了他站立的地方，待萨姆反应过来时，他正跪在沙发前，他的胳膊环绕着冬兵的肩膀，将他的脑袋搁在自己肩窝里。

他抬起手，轻轻抚摸着他的后脑，随后转移到他的后颈，他的背脊。

“对不起，”他在他耳边轻声细语，“对不起。”

单身狗萨姆感动地捏扁了……

他才没有那么蠢，手里的啤酒还一口都没喝呢。

不过他又忘记戴他那副该死的墨镜了。

操。

 

**

他们刚刚完成第二次探查，Winter这次几乎立刻就醒来了。

这本该是个好现象，史蒂夫却笑不出来。

他注意到旺达的表情看上去比上次更加凝重了。

“队长，”女孩顺着他的视线走到他面前，有些紧张地搅动着手指，“我们需要谈谈。”

坐在一旁的冬兵抬起头来。

“不好意思，能只有我们两个人吗？”

他瞧了瞧Winter，他冲他点点头，拉开椅子朝冰箱的方向走去。

史蒂夫挪到了刚才冬兵坐过的椅子上，将自己的位子让给了红女巫。

她优雅地落座，还不忘整理了一下裙角。

“队长，在我告诉你我的发现之前，请听我简单地讲解一下人格的呈现方式。”

她双手交握，放在膝盖上，幻视走了过来，在她面前放下一杯咖啡，他扫视了一圈周围，似乎在搜寻另一把椅子的下落。

托尼把他叫走了。

“我们的人格并不单一，”她看着幻视渐渐走远，“它由几个层面组成，大抵可以分为逻辑层面，本能层面，以及情感层面。根据我的观察，巴恩斯中士逻辑与本能层面的精神力量都非常强大，这足以解释他为什么可以成为‘行动’的专家。在本能驱动的前提下由逻辑进行引导，这样塑造出来的人格几乎无所不能。”

她偏过头，不由自主地望向厨房的方向，史蒂夫顺着她的视线望去，冬兵在他们的眼皮底下以某种神不知鬼不觉的手法从克林特手里顺走了一罐冰淇淋，后者正茫然地盯着双手，仿佛洛基又对他施加了什么魔法。

没错，所以海德拉宁愿将他毁灭也不愿让他落到别人手里。

他收回了视线。“但是？”

这样的语气一般都承接着一个巨大的转折，他再熟悉不过了。

“第一次探查的时候我就有这种感觉了，没有立刻告诉你是因为我需要确认一下。”旺达略略低头，将视线固定在咖啡杯上。

她咬了咬下唇，似乎要鼓起极大的勇气才能说出接下来的句子。

“巴恩斯他不完全。”

他的眉峰慢慢聚拢。

“这是什么意思？”

“我不知道那些人是如何做到的，”旺达凝视着杯子里黑色的液体，幻视又忘记加牛奶了，也许还有糖，它尝起来一定非常苦涩，“他的情感层面受到了巨大的损伤。”

“损伤？”

她深吸了一口气，晃了晃脑袋，像是要把什么不好的记忆赶出那里。

“是的，损伤，”她接着说，语气十分镇定，“具体表现在无法有效地感知。他可能拥有一些情绪，就像普通人一样，但那些情绪基本上都是些跟本能挂钩的条件反射，比如暴晒会令他焦虑，人群会令他不安，失去中意的东西会令他有挫败感。然而——”

她停顿了一下，似乎在她的词库里搜索着最确切的词汇，“——更加抽象，更加深层次的情感，比如爱和恨，他很难体会。”

史蒂夫的心随着她的话不断下沉。

他明白了。

Winter可能不会爱上他，他可能不会爱上任何人。

他不完全，他不知道什么是爱。

“可是在意识世界里，他看上去那么正常，”他无力地争辩着，“他甚至还吻了我，当我醒来以后，他又吻了我一次。”

旺达抬起头，一丝红晕爬上了她的脸颊。

“我很抱歉，队长，”她有些同情地望着史蒂夫垮下去的肩膀，“那个时候大概是因为人造人格刚刚被摧毁，没有什么能再压制他的意识，所以在那一瞬间，他能感觉到记忆深处回荡着的巨大情感冲击。”

“可是随着这种震荡趋于平静，他的情绪又恢复到了波澜不惊的状态。”

他低下头。

“可他说了喜欢巴恩斯，他说他喜欢另一个他。”

“真的？”

红女巫露出了诧异的神色。

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夫夫吵架真是狗都不理，大家有没有新技能get ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> 不不冬冬并没有变软他只是运用自己的外貌优势来达到目的，这是一种战术，战术！  
> ……好吧我就是想写一把软萌冬来打我啊-w-  
> 靠肿么办老冰棍们的虐狗日常感觉能写上一百集，茶~
> 
> 接下来又要一本正经地胡说八道了好辛苦。  
> 讨厌拉我真的会努力自圆其说的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旺达：来来来最后一轮，站詹冬的可以买定离手了！  
> 美国队长：……  
> 冬日战士：……  
> 海德拉：怪我咯！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别被篇头小剧场骗了，本章很忧郁，很惆怅，很正剧。  
> 唉。  
> 你们先看着，我去b站上瞄眼冰棍组家暴视频缓一缓。

今天史蒂夫有个任务，就像往常那样，他带着冬兵来到了复仇者大厦。

托尼一定又会嘲笑他保护欲过度，但是，嘿，管他呢。

反正那个托尼总是抓住一切机会嘲笑任何人，任何事。

等待史蒂夫的间隙，冬兵跟布鲁斯下了会儿棋。

布鲁斯不动声色地打量着那张脸上的表情，史蒂夫已经告诉了冬兵检查结果。

他看上去十分平静。

意料之外，也是意料之中。

或许是这点小小的顾虑令布鲁斯分了神，他已经连输两盘了。

“要不是我对你的逻辑推导能力有所了解，”他推了推眼镜，“我几乎以为你是作弊高手。”

“也没什么，我才算到第二十八步而已。”

“……”

布鲁斯安抚了一下自己的情绪，他此刻不想变绿。开玩笑，现在穿着的这件衬衫可是他最喜欢的一件。

又结束了一盘，冬兵想要一个人呆会。

他跟脸色发黑的布鲁斯打了个招呼，乘着电梯上到天台。

这是他最近相中的一块好地方。天台正中竖着一座水塔，他可以躲在水塔的影子里看远近的风景，又不必担心被太阳嗮到。

他背靠着青灰色的水泥墙面坐下，左腿曲起，金属胳膊随意地放在膝盖上。

鳞次栉比的高楼大厦，背景板是一望无际的蓝天。远方漂浮着巨大的热气球，在楼宇间慢悠悠地穿行，对面的摩天大楼上，几个穿着奇装异服的人正吊着钢索，用简单的工具清洁着玻璃墙面。

和他精神世界里那些毫无生气的断壁残垣完全不同。

活着真好。

他不由得感叹。

他刚从一个漫长的噩梦中醒来，从未想过自己还会有今天。

他已经做好了一切准备迎接死亡，它却迟迟没有降临。

正相反，他忽然被赋予了第二次机会，虽然现在这看上去更像个考验而非恩赐。

他重新成为了他自己，却发现需要面对的问题像潮水一般涌来，这令他方寸大乱。

史蒂夫觉得他总是拿话搪塞他，他承认自己是有那么一点……

但绝大多数情况下，他的推导都是无懈可击的。

为什么吻我？为什么没有立即与我相认？

为什么？

他没有答案。

他只知道他的身体自动作出了那些反应。

几只鸽子咕咕叫着从他脚边走过。

他慢慢将左腿放平，让它迎向阴影之外那片灼热的光明。

他不完全。

他曾经告诉过小斯塔克，自己看着巴恩斯的过去就像个电影院里的观众。

他没有说出口的是，即使现在他已经收回了全部的记忆，那股局外人的感觉依然挥之不去。

若有什么和以前不同的，就是这部电影的画质升级到了IMAX。

心里那张名叫巴基巴恩斯的拼图正在逐渐成形，然而最关键的一块碎片依旧下落不明。

也许这块遗失的碎片足以影响到他和史蒂夫之间的未来。

未来？

他和史蒂夫？

是的，巴基的人生似乎总是和史蒂夫纠缠在一起，即使在最黑暗的七十年里，他依旧能看见那副唯一染上色彩的容颜一次又一次地出现在显示器上，他的脑子里也时不时地回响起熟悉而陌生的——“巴基”。

他本来以为这个人已经死了，或者至少老得走不动路了。根据他的常识，人类不可能经受了如此漫长的岁月侵蚀后还保持着最初的容颜，和灵魂。

他也不例外。

所以在桥上亲耳听见本尊开口时，他的脑袋里一时间警铃大作。

那个有着像天空一样纯净眼神的男人竟然是真实存在的，而他认出了他。

或者说，认出了他体内的另一个他。

他可以感觉到从巴恩斯那里传来的一阵又一阵情绪波动，虽然现在看来，那不过是自毁程序激活的前兆。

“谁他妈是巴基”是他当时所能作出的唯一反应。

然后他被披着翅膀的鸟人狼狈地一脚踢飞，接着差点没躲过那个女人射出的榴弹。

他还不由自主地问了皮尔斯几个愚蠢到家的问题，换来了又一次洗脑。

冬兵晃晃脑袋，试图将那耻辱的一幕从脑海中消除。

他想到哪里了？哦，他和史蒂夫。

如果他是七十年前的巴基，纯粹的巴基，那么看见史蒂夫后他的反应大概就像那个巴恩斯展示的那样，发自内心的微笑，轻松自如的调侃，以及毫不迟疑的拥抱。

可是，不好意思，眼前的他是掺杂着冬日战士的巴基，而对于冬日战士而言，人类的情感是一种完全陌生的体验，他们已经帮他确认过了。

似乎也不全对，至少对海德拉那帮狗杂种的痛恨劲儿他可是真真切切感受到了。

他还能爱上一个人吗？

这个人会是史蒂夫吗？

哦别忘了还有一堆别的操蛋事需要考虑，比如他成谜的性取向问题——见鬼的他怎么记得那个叫巴基的小混蛋之前都是跟姑娘们混在一起的？

回想起参军前的自己，他的脑海里不知不觉又浮起了另外一个身影。

一个矮小，瘦弱的孩子，抱着单薄的肩膀，在并不寒冷的夜风中瑟瑟发抖。

“史蒂维。”

记忆里的他曾经这样称呼他。

他也叫他史蒂夫，但他还是更加喜欢史蒂维，那个微微翘起的，甜蜜的尾音。

他见过他，在意识世界里的显示器上。

不，现实世界里也曾出现过他的踪影。

 

***

第一次看见他的时候，冬兵趴在一座高楼的楼顶，枪口一点点移动着搜寻狙击目标。

那颗金灿灿的脑袋突然出现在了瞄准镜里。

本来没什么可奇怪的，锁定过程中不小心有路人入镜是常有的事，只要重新校准即可。

但是那颗脑袋突然转了过来，透过瞄准镜直勾勾地盯着他。

冬兵看着那双天蓝色的眼睛有些入神，他被发现了，这还是头一遭。要知道他现在与目标之间的距离至少有600码。

他用力眨了眨眼，再次对上瞄准镜的时候，那个人影已经消失得无影无踪。

一分钟后，他干净利落地解决了目标。

他没有把这个报告给他的管理员。

第二次看见他的时候，冬兵刚割断了目标的喉管，正在擦匕首上的血。

暗黄色的街灯下，那个瘦弱的小鬼忽地凭空出现了。

冬兵不动声色地走到一边，匕首收到了腰间的插袋里。

他不在任务名单上，当然如果他敢做出点什么傻事令他暴露的话，他也不在乎多取一条人命。

他走了几步，没有听见任何声音。

连呼吸声都没有。

他疑惑地回头。

那里已经空无一人。

这次他记住了他脸上的表情，那是一种深沉的哀伤，仿佛刚才死在他刀下的是他深爱的人。

当然，所谓的记住也只到下次洗脑为止。

第三次他出现的时候，冬兵刚刚训练完其他几个冬日战士。

简单说就是被当成沙袋打。

他们草草地处理了一下他的伤口后就把他丢在仓库的一角。

反正他有自愈能力，不用在他身上浪费宝贵的药品。

他在墙角的阴影里缩成一团，耳朵贴着地面。他暗自祈祷着，向一次也不曾眷顾过他的命运。

他祈祷黑夜永远不要结束，因为太阳升起后他就要被冻起来了，再一次。

昏暗的光线里突然出现了一双穿着皮鞋的脚。

眼皮肿得几乎睁不开，他费力地顺着那两只脚一点一点往上看，皱巴巴的裤子，皱巴巴的衬衫，空荡荡地套在身上的外套，然后是那张脸，那个熟悉又陌生的悲伤表情。

“滚。”他小声用俄语咕哝着。

额角的血流下来模糊了视线，他忍不住合上了眼皮。

再次睁开时，他已消失不见。

第四次，也是最后一次，是他刚刚被塞进冷冻舱的时候。

他的管理员又换了。

舱盖合上后，制冷系统出了一点小问题，他没有像往常那样一下子陷入昏迷。

他透过小窗，打量着外面忙作一团的穿着白大褂的人群，还有朗姆洛铁青的脸。

突然那扇小窗被一张脸填满了。

他定定地看着那张脸。

他的脚下一定垫了点什么。他想。

随后冰碴迅速爬满了唯一的窗口，将悲伤的蓝眼睛挡在了视野之外。

 

***

奇怪的是，这些遭遇一次也没有在那些显示器上出现过。

所以他始终未能想起来，直到他亲手击毙巴恩斯的那一天。

随着如潮水般涌上的记忆还有另外一个发现，那就是自从那个幽灵出现过以后，他的身体似乎形成了某种习惯，每次当他的视野里出现金发碧眼的男子，他都忍不住多看几眼。

这个习惯在遇到史蒂夫后才停了下来。

 

***

此刻他忽然有点想念那个孩子，他渴望再次见到他。

有一个方法，可以试试看。

冬兵合上眼，放任自己下沉。

当他再度睁开眼睛时，他的双脚已经站在明日世界的废墟之上。

他环视四周，一切还是保持着上次的样子，唯一不同的就是废墟之中已看不到他自己的尸体。

他将右手抵住额头，用力地想着。

他印象中的小史蒂维，瘦骨嶙峋的样子，高昂着头，倔强地梗着脖子，从不后退的样子。

空气轻轻震动着，在他面前出现了一团雾气 ，它渐渐地开始成形。

最后它终于凝结成了他记忆里的史蒂维，如同他们在明日世界度过的那一晚，他穿不合身的风衣，手插在衣袋里，一绺金色的碎发披在额角。

他看着他，他的眼神已不再悲伤，他只是平静地，看着他。

“我该怎么做，史蒂维？”

他喃喃自语，朝他伸出一只手，那只手穿越了他的脸庞，指尖所及之处，他的面容开始模糊。

他触电似的将手抽回。

“告诉我，我值得这一切吗？”他问，他的声音喑哑，犹疑，混合着希望与绝望。

他不说话，只是看着他。他的眼睛闪闪发光，宛如长夜将尽时挂在天边的启明星。

冬兵的嘴角垮了下去，空虚逐渐占据了他的眼眶。

“说点什么吧，史蒂维。”

他的膝盖开始弯曲，一股无形的力量压迫着他的肩膀，迫使他缓缓跪倒在废墟之中。他的手撑在地面上，被瓦砾硌得生疼，他的眼睛发酸，心口传来阵阵疼痛，而他却不知该如何定义。

“求你，说点什么……”

金发男孩略微低下头，注视着他脑后垂落的长发。

他抿紧嘴角，一言不发。

 

***

“……Winter。”

冬兵慢慢抬起头，阳光已经移动到了他身上，将他深棕色的头发晒得暖洋洋的。

“你醒了？”

眼前身形高大的金发男人弯下腰，微笑着朝他伸出手。

“你怎么在这里睡着了？头发都压乱了。”

他握住了那只手。

那只手很温暖，即使隔着厚厚的金属，他也能感受到从那里传来的热度。

“来，我们回家。”

记忆中第一次，阳光没有令他焦躁不安。

 

***

四小时以前，审讯室。

“朗姆洛。”

“哟。”

朗姆洛露出了一丝惊讶，但很快又被他用吊儿郎当的表情压了下去。

“活得挺滋润嘛，Cap。我还以为你和Winter至少有一个已经去见上帝了。”

“别兜圈子了。”

史蒂夫双手撑在桌面上，盯着那张扭曲的脸，一字一顿地说：

“我要知道关于人格实验的一切。”

“别这么激动，哥们儿，”他懒洋洋地抬了抬眼皮，“怎么你也察觉了，他是个怪胎？”

啪嚓——

朗姆洛连人带椅子摔到了地板上。

“你要是再敢使用那个词，”史蒂夫沉着脸扳了扳手指，“就不是一拳那么简单了。”

他大声咳嗽了几声。“几日不见你变粗鲁了，队长，”他一边抱怨着，一边在双手被铐住的情况下挣扎着站起来，“看你这副欲求不满的样子，让我来猜猜，莫非是因为Winter……”

他的眼珠转了转。

“明白了，你们还没搞上。”

史蒂夫的脸上红一阵白一阵，若监视器现在出故障就好了，他有些绝望地想。

他不知道玻璃墙那边的娜塔莎在朗姆洛说到“欲求不满”的时候就已经把扬声器关掉了。

朗姆洛终于借助桌子的支撑站了起来。他满不在乎地吹了一声口哨。

“好吧，不就是实验的具体内容嘛，”他转动了一下肩膀，“我不知道那群疯子是怎么做到的，反正他们用了一些手段，洗脑，催眠，药物，电击，也许还有额叶切除，将他的人格强制剥离了一部分。”

他瞥了一眼史蒂夫瞪大的双眼。

“不过那点意识还不足以形成一个独立的人格，所以他们又融合了一部分程序进去，加以完善和巩固。”

“多么无以伦比的设计，不是吗？”他扯着嘴角，又露出了那副噩梦般的笑容，“海德拉需要冷酷无情的铁血战士，而程序需要人类的情感作为学习和伪装的参照物。”

史蒂夫已经僵硬了，他的耳朵机械地遭受着朗姆洛的轰炸。

“此外，我今天心情还不错，就额外提供给你一些猛料吧。”

他走到墙角，面对着玻璃墙咧开嘴，尽他最大的努力做了一个“FUCK YOU”的口型。

黑寡妇冷冷地看着这一切。

“你知道吗，你的巴基，”他侧过头，“他恨你。”

“他打从心底里恨你，什么原因你自己清楚，但他又不允许自己这样想，于是他强迫自己将仇恨从意识中抽离，这就给我们的实验大大降低了难度。”

“以及血清，厄斯金那个老家伙应该说过吧，血清可以放大好和不好的部分。”他继续不停地说着，像毒蛇丝丝地吐着信子，“因此，哪怕只是一点微不足道的恨意，也足以在冬兵血清的影响下为我们的人造人格提供情感支撑。”

“而将它与自毁程序捆绑在一起简直就是最完美的组合。”

他舔了舔唇边皱缩的皮肤，那里还是没有任何感觉。

今天真是美好的一天。

 

***

史蒂夫拖着沉重的步子离开审讯室。

迎面走来的黑寡妇放慢了脚步，她看着他，欲言又止。

“娜塔莎，”当他的右臂擦过她的肩膀时，他轻轻说，“我去一下训练房。”

黑寡妇微微颔首，在他身后投下匆匆一瞥。

她走进了审讯室，门从她身后关上。

他走进了电梯，按了第四层，电梯开始下降。

他离开电梯，走向走廊尽头空无一人的开阔空间。

他启动墙上的AI，将虚拟对战场景调到地狱模式。

两扇精钢制成的大门开始向中心移动。

朗姆洛的最后一句话像鬼魂一样萦绕在他心头：

“如果他的心里对你没有一丁点恨意，你以为芬霍夫*的实验会成功？”

他需要体会一下地狱的感觉。

 

***

两小时后，史蒂夫出现在更衣室里。

他冲了个战斗澡，随后站在镜子前，练习了半个小时的微笑。

一直到他的八颗牙齿都完整地显示在了镜子中，他才满意地点了点头。

走廊尽头，他打开手机，托尼改良过的定位系统显示冬兵的位置就在这幢大厦的最顶层。

他用手指梳理了一下头发，按下按钮，再次走进了电梯。

 

***

他的心上人坐在对面，他的身形忽近忽远，他的眼神忽明忽暗。

他慢慢讲述着他从朗姆洛那里得到的最新情报。最后他问：

“Winter，你恨我吗？”

他的语气中充满了迷茫与无助，还有一丝几乎无法察觉的希望。

这个问题根本无解，冬兵无法感觉。

“如果我说不，你会相信吗？”

史蒂夫的脸上慢慢浮现出令人心碎的笑容。

冬兵移开了视线，仿佛那个笑容已经超过了他的承受范围。

“我知道你在害怕什么，我已经恢复了全部的记忆，其中也包括那个巴恩斯支配身体时的情景。”

“你看见了？”

“是的，我看见了，也听见了。”他深吸了一口气，再次迎上了他的视线。

那双灰绿色的眼眸如同一泓清泉，他在里面却找不到自己的影子。

“关于你的问题，我可以给你答案，如果你想知道的话。”

史蒂夫开始不由自主地颤抖。

他觉得自己又一次站到了审判席上。所有的光都聚焦在他身上，眼前只有一片黑压压的影子，它们化作一只无形的手，扼住了他的咽喉，令他的每一次呼吸都艰辛无比。

但他还是坚定地点了点头。

冬兵叹了口气。

“你没有选择，史蒂夫，我也没有。”他说，他的语速很慢，仿佛用了一个世纪来思考这句答案，“命运跟我们开了一个恶意的玩笑，仅此而已。”

他探过身，伸出右手，掌心附上了他的脸颊。他的手心还是那么冰凉，尽管那并不是金属。史蒂夫情不自禁地歪过脖子，更加贴近了那片冰凉。

“但当你可以选择的时候，你总是做出最正确的选择。”

他的唇角开始上扬。

“所以，我不恨你，从来都没有。”

“但是你若再用那个‘你不懂这些所以你说什么我都不相信’的表情看着我，”他说，那丝好不容易绽放的笑意逐渐化为了苦笑，而他的手也离开了他的脸颊，“我就真的要恨你了。”

冰凉的手指擦过紧锁着的眉心，在谁的心上留下鲜红的刻痕。

 

***

*芬霍夫：本名芬霍夫(Fennhoff)的伊夫欽科是心理醫生，擅長催眠和控制記憶等等，將別人控制在快樂的記憶情境，心甘情願地服從他的指令，這在後來製造出酷寒戰士(Winter Solider)的計畫中扮演非常重要的角色。

（这是漫威在《卡特特工》里的设定，催眠和控制记忆……我感觉自己的脑洞开始跟官方爸爸同步了……啊对了这段介绍转自网络。）

 

提醒一下设定，冬兵的肉眼所捕捉的一切都会显示在显示器上，所以在洗脑的间隙如果程序人格打开门的话他是能够“看见”自己的经历的。

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记得《心上有人》里交待的，队长的心里住着一个幽灵吗？  
> 是的，冬兵心里也有一个。  
> 双生花嘛。  
> 这下詹冬盾芽全齐了你们凑一桌麻将吧~  
> 顺便说下如果在投票中选了思路一芽盾就不会出现了。  
> 发现嗨爪在我笔下真的是没有最黑只有更黑，555冬冬我对不住你你捅我肾吧。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬兵：你他妈到底是人是鬼给句准话！  
> 芽盾：……  
> 美队：Winter你在跟谁说话？  
> 冬兵：你！  
> 美队：我知道你在跟我说话，我问的是刚才。  
> 冬兵：你！  
> 美队：……  
> 美队（电话萨姆）：Winter好像又抽风了，肿么办？  
> 萨姆：……凉拌！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 视打开方式而定，可甜可虐。  
> 周末狂更了一把，是时候给你们这些小天使一点奖励了-v-

这天是退伍军人纪念日，现神盾局长寇森探员提前给他安排了一天假。

“带巴恩斯中士出去走走吧。”他好心地建议，同时塞给他一份小册子。

那是巴尔的摩近郊一家新开的六旗游乐园的简介，纪念日这天对老兵半价开放。

史蒂夫将小册子带回家，放在餐桌上。冬兵一边嚼着刚出炉的松饼一边好奇地打量着那份花花绿绿的印刷品。

他注意到他的视线在云霄飞车的照片上停留的时间超过了三秒。

一个小时以后，他们出现在了游乐园门口。

 

***

咣当咣当咣当咣当……

“哇——啊———啊————啊——————”

史蒂夫胆战心惊地看着扑面而来的过山车。

他们现在就站在围栏外，离那个呼啸而过的怪物只有一步之遥。

他不怕这个，应该不怕，他现在有血清，不再是当年那个动不动就吐得一塌糊涂的豆芽菜了。

而且他平常执行任务时经历过的可比那玩意儿惊险刺激多了，比如在没有降落伞的情况下跳个飞机跳个楼什么地。

嗯，他怎么会害怕呢？

史蒂夫扭过头看了看冬兵。

冬兵将两条胳膊交叉搁在围栏上，头歪向一边，下巴微微抬起。

虽然他的眼睛被挡在了墨镜后，史蒂夫的四倍视力还是注意到那副表情在过山车从最高处落下时时露出了一丝向往，听见那阵声嘶力竭的尖叫后这种向往变得更加强烈了一些。

随后他移动了一下脑袋，似乎是看见了检票口长长的队伍。

“不。”

他撇撇嘴，胳膊一推，头也不回地朝着另外一个方向走去。

史蒂夫挠了挠后脑勺，加快了脚步跟上，他有点后悔事先没有买好Fast Pass*。

谁会想到工作日**的时候这里也是人山人海呢？

 

***

后来他们坐了会碰碰车。

嗯，因为那条队比较短。

虽然两个大男人面对面坐在一辆嫩黄色的比卡丘小车里的画面实在是有点……

史蒂夫尴尬地抬了抬墨镜，冬兵倒是一副满不在乎的样子。

又没有告示说该项目仅限儿童。

随后史蒂夫注意到每次他们撞上什么时冬兵都会兴奋地舔舔唇。

后来他们连续坐了五次。

 

***

随着时间的推移，太阳爬升到了头顶。

树荫开始越来越短，冬兵也显得有些不耐烦了。

早上出门太匆忙，忘记带上他的宝贝棒球帽。

失策X2。

史蒂夫觉得今天的游乐园之行算是彻底被他搞砸了。

天知道他还暗暗把这个当成约会来着。

砰——

他的耳朵捕捉到了什么，游乐园里怎么会有枪声？

史蒂夫的眉间拧起了一点细小的皱纹，他一把拽过冬兵的胳膊，匆匆朝着枪声的来源走去。

绕过了几个挂满彩带的小亭子，出现在他们面前的是一个门可罗雀的射击摊。

大概是闲得无聊，腆着啤酒肚的射击摊老板正在打气球玩。

原来是虚惊一场。

美国队长吁了一口气，他松开手，不明所以的冬兵撤回了他的胳膊，一脸疑惑地转动着手腕。

史蒂夫忽然有点后悔。

刚才他应该去抓那只手的。

然后他就可以装作忘记还有放开这回事，然后他就可以一直牵着他的手，然后他就可以……

可是，嘿，好时机可不会一直等着你，史蒂夫.注孤生.罗杰斯。

他悻悻地打量了一下射击摊，随后他的眼睛便被牢牢锁定在柜台后方的奖品席上 。

冬兵顺着他的视线望去。

哦，原来如此。

“十美元四发。”

眼看着有生意上门，啤酒肚老板拿着枪，媚笑着凑上来。

史蒂夫递过去一张汉密尔顿，他接过枪，退到射击线后，手腕抬起，瞄准了最小的气球。

“砰——”

子弹打偏了。

他难以置信地挑了挑眉。

枪口慢慢移向一边，这回他瞄准了稍微大一些的那个。

“砰——”

再次打飞。

史蒂夫有些泄气，又有些不甘心。他摘下墨镜插在胸口，接着就要打第三发，冬兵压住了枪管。

他从他手里拿过气枪，翻来覆去地打量起来。

“你瞅啥？”

啤酒肚老板有些心虚地瞟了一眼冬兵。

冬兵瞟了回去。

他立即缩了缩脖子，闭上了嘴巴。

冬兵掂了掂手里的枪，又把耳朵贴近枪管，摇晃了一下，仔细听着里头钢珠滚动的声音。

“这枪是改装过的。”他沉声说。

老板张了张嘴，正要反驳，只见冬兵用左手举起枪，枪口对准了他油腻腻的脑门，眯起了左眼。

他惊恐地瞪圆了眼睛，那一声尖叫还没来得及冲出喉咙，冬兵已经扣动了扳机，同时手腕往旁边略微一滑。

砰砰。

两个最小的气球炸成了碎片。

啤酒肚抖成了筛糠状。

冬兵把枪扔到一边，一步一步走到柜台前。

他伸出一只手，掌心朝上。

肥厚的手指抖抖索索地解下了那只贴着“头奖”纸条的小黄人发声玩具。

冬兵摇了摇头，伸出的那只手翻了过来，指向角落里一只落满灰尘的巨型玩偶。

“还有那个。”

他指了指柜台的右上角。

离开射击摊的时候，美国队长的臂弯里多了一只硕大无比的巴基熊，冬日战士的脑袋上多了一顶浣熊耳朵的帽子。

美国队长的眼睛弯成了两道月牙。

 

***

“刚才就没想到阻止我？”

“我相信你——而且如果你真的下手，我也不一定能阻止你。”

“哼，那种蠢猪怎么值得浪费子弹。”

“说得没错。”

 

***

在游乐园里转了大半圈后，他们走进一家二战主题的餐厅吃饭。

餐厅的风格很怀旧，灯光是柔和的桔色，墙上贴着泛黄的征兵海报，史蒂夫不敢细看，他怕在那些招贴画里找到自己的脸。

金黄色的啤酒在玻璃杯里泛着泡沫，老式录音机里回响着熟悉的旋律：

城里有家小酒馆，小酒馆，

我的挚爱坐在那儿，坐在那儿，

……

冬兵侧耳倾听，金属的手指在桌面上轻轻敲打着节拍。

“我记得这个。”他低声说，脸上慢慢浮现起怀念的笑容。

史蒂夫也笑了，接着他吸了吸鼻子。

他点的鸡翅太辣了，他不该撒那么多黑胡椒的。

……

请把我的坟墓挖的深一些，宽一些，

请把我的墓碑从头压到脚，压到脚，

记得在我的胸口刻上一只小斑鸠，

铭记我的逝去都是因为爱，因为爱……

……

冬兵继续听着，他随着那个曲调哼了起来。

史蒂夫的手悄悄伸向了纸巾盒，他被辣得老泪纵横。

硕大的巴基熊脸上插着一副墨镜，头上顶着浣熊帽子。

它坐在一旁的位子上，一动不动地注视着他们。

 

***

用完午餐 ，正好太阳也躲到了云后边。

冬兵的心情明显好了很多。他没有继续戴着他的墨镜，史蒂夫很理解，那东西还是时不时地会勾起些不好的回忆。

于是只好继续委屈巴基熊了。

他们朝着旋转木马的方向走去，肩膀时不时地碰到一起。

史蒂夫的手指开始一屈一伸，他离那只手的距离只有几公分，也许很快他就能将它缩短到一公分……

冬兵忽然停下了脚步，他的眼角扫过树荫下卖棉花糖的小铺子，那团毛绒绒的粉红色顿时吸引了他全部的注意。

他看了看棉花糖，又转过头，看了看史蒂夫。

美国队长当然是义不容辞地掏出钱包买买买。

冬兵将散落的发丝拨到耳后。他用两根手指小心翼翼地捏起细长的竹签，凝视了很久，才试探性地伸出舌头，舔了一下云彩的顶部。

尝起来比想像中甜腻，不过他并不讨厌。

粉红色的云彩很快在他的舌尖融化成细细的砂糖。

神奇的食物，冬兵暗暗下了结论。

仿佛感觉到了什么，他歪过头看向史蒂夫，对方正用一种十分着迷的神色盯着他的脸。

他也想吃？

他把手里的棉花糖递了过去。

“吃吗？”

史蒂夫又瞧了他一会儿，才直接伸过脑袋，在他的云彩上咬了一口。

那里缺了一小块，冬兵心里忽然咯噔一下。

缺了一小块。

浣熊的耳朵耷拉下来。

史蒂夫拍了拍他的后颈，又给他买了一根，这次是蓝色的。

一手拿着一根棉花糖，冬兵的眼睛闪闪发亮，他的脑袋在两朵云彩中来回摇摆，似乎不确定该先吃哪一朵。

最后他决定轮流来。

他吃得很慢，即使这样，云彩也逐渐小了下去，最终变成了两根光溜溜的竹签。

史蒂夫看着还在意犹未尽地舔着右手手指的冬兵，手伸进衣兜里摸了摸钱包。

他开始琢磨着找个什么理由偷偷折回去再买上一打，然后突然捧到他面前。

说不定他会笑话他？

说不定他又会露出那个“你是不是智障”的嫌弃表情，就像在精神世界里那样。

无论如何，如果能在那双波澜不惊的眼睛里产生一丝涟漪那就太好了。

人群那边传来了一阵骚乱，一个小男孩踉踉跄跄地朝着他们的方向跑来，然后就像什么见鬼的电影情节一样，他一头撞到了冬兵腿上，手里拿着的蛋筒冰淇淋在撞击的作用下飞了出去。

小鬼头瞧了瞧倒栽在地上的冰淇淋，小脸一皱，抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来。

冬兵的嘴角向下弯了一下。

他抬头看了他一眼，哭得更凶了，小手却抱住了冬兵的左腿——大概是把那个当成了罪魁祸首。

史蒂夫有点担心，冬兵还不习惯身体接触，尤其是和陌生人。他必须安抚住他，在他做出令他自己后悔的举动之前。

他正要上前把男孩扶到一边，冬兵已经弯下了腰。

他取下头上的帽子，扣在了那个小家伙金黄色的脑袋上。

“拿去。”

他说出了这个词，带着浓浓的鼻音。

小家伙突然止住了哭泣，他伸出一只手摸了摸头上的帽子，碧蓝的大眼睛忽闪着，奶声奶气地说了一声“谢谢”。

另一只手依然牢牢地抓着他的牛仔裤裤腿。

冬兵凝固了。

他扭头看向史蒂夫，十分难得地露出了求助的表情。

史蒂夫只想立刻掏出手机把这一幕拍下来。

 

***

他们后来帮那个哭唧唧的小鬼找到了父母。

游乐园真是个险象环生的地方，冬兵不由得感叹。

有拿劣质枪支骗钱的不良奸商，有美妙却短命的棉花糖，还有半路杀出来抱住腿不放的金发小恶魔。

相比之下，还是云霄飞车安全些。

史蒂夫一边听他分析一边笑得停不下来。

冬兵不开心地扁了扁嘴。史蒂夫你出息了啊，竟敢嘲笑本大爷的逻辑。

史蒂夫弯下腰大口喘气，他需要缓一缓。

这时他听见冬兵在他耳边说：

“你的马克杯，对不起。”

他抬起头，对方的眼睛已经移向地面。

“没关系，”他直起腰，拍了拍怀里的巴基熊，“托你的福，我有了更好的。”

一切都会变得更好，只要有你。

 

***

夕阳西下，华灯初上，副驾驶座上的冬兵脑袋歪向一边，已经进入了梦乡。

看来即使是鼎鼎大名的前苏联杀手也疲于应付一整天的游乐园之行。

巴基熊安静地坐在后座上。

史蒂夫打着方向盘，脑袋里不由自主地回放起将朗姆洛的话传达给红女巫时的情景——

“原来如此。”她不住地点头。

“巴恩斯之所以被人造人格吸引，是因为那个人格里有他的一部分，他们之间很容易产生联接（bond）。”

“意思是他所说的‘喜欢’并不是我们所认为的‘喜欢’。”

一旁的萨姆很体贴地添加了一个脚注。

史蒂夫不可否认自己松了一口气。

虽然很明显，冬兵仍然不知道喜欢这个词意味着什么。

他开始觉得，一切就维持现在这个局面也很好。

冷漠的冬兵偶尔也会流露出一丝人类的表情，而这个星球上，或许只有他能够读懂那些表情。

这简直像他们之间一个神圣而美好的密约。

他不由得侧过脸飞快地扫了一眼他的睡颜。

公路旁的路灯向两边倒退着，光明和黑暗在他的半边脸上交替流转，他的神态非常安详，就像那个时候一样。

一想到那个时候看似平静的冬兵脑袋里正进行着一场战争，史蒂夫就忍不住心惊肉跳。

好在他们都没有放弃。

他们……

他应该希望Winter恢复的，这才是正确的，因为他是一个人，他值得拥有情感，品味生命带给他的苦辣酸甜。

然而在他内心深处，有一个阴暗的想法正在肆无忌惮地滋长。

如果就接受这个事实呢？

如果就让Winter保持这个样子呢？

如果Winter无法爱上任何人，他就永远不会离开他了，他们之间还有那么多的记忆，那些记忆足以将他绑在自己身边，直到生命尽头。

如果那双美丽的绿眼睛无法用恋人般的眼神注视着他，至少他还可以让它一直停留在自己身上。

他可以这样期待吗？他能够这样期待吗？

 

***

冬兵有些累，虽然他们并没有登上云霄飞车。

他几乎一坐上车就开始打瞌睡。

然后他合上眼，再次看见了另外一个史蒂夫。

“史蒂维。”

眼前的男孩并没有什么改变，不过这一次，他们站在旧日布鲁克林史蒂夫的公寓里。

冬兵的视线扫过空荡荡的房间。

斑驳的墙面上还张贴着几张潦草的速写，几只啄食面包屑的鸽子，一双长满老茧的手，一个缺角的花盆，一只骑着单车的猴子。

还有一张他的侧面肖像画。

他的视线最后回到史蒂维身上。

“我们今天去了游乐园，我和你。”

他说，对着那张平静的脸。

“我看见了云霄飞车，但我们没有坐上去。”

“我还记得那玩意让你有多狼狈。”

他忽然咧开嘴笑了一下，仿佛想起了什么十分有趣的事。

“我们去了一家很棒的餐厅，”他接着说，“我挺喜欢那里面放的一支歌，嗯，我想，那种心情应该算喜欢吧。”

他低下头，似乎在思考刚才使用的词语是否恰当。

“我还吃了棉花糖，”他抬起头，“那真是一种不可思议的食物。”

“尝起来像加了糖的云彩。”

“你也吃了一口。”他的声音又带上了笑意，“天哪，你那一口咬得可真是不留情面。”

“不过你后来又给我买了一根，谢天谢地。”

男孩看着他，一动不动，一言不发。

“今天我很开心，史蒂维。”

他低声说。

 

***

那之后的某一天，复仇者大厦。

托尼将掺合到巴恩斯事件中的复仇者都召集到了一块。他有个消息要宣布。

美国队长是最后一个到场的，他并没有迟到，事实上，这正是托尼计划中的一部分。

“关于巴恩斯的情况，也许并不是完全没有办法。”

他站在实验室的台阶上，托着下巴，环视了一圈他的伙伴们。

嗯好像那样就能让他看起来高一点似的。

“旺达不是说过，虽然巴恩斯无法感知抽象的感情，但他的本能反应还在，而那个是跟情绪挂钩的。”

红女巫点点头。

“所以？”

史蒂夫的语气有些不耐烦，现在不是故弄玄虚的时候，钢铁侠先生。

“所——以——呢——”托尼拖长了声音，是的他就是故意的，“说不定我们可以采用逆向激活的方法，从他的本能入手，唤醒他的情绪感知，最后重新建立起他的情感体系。”

“不是没有可能，”一旁的布鲁斯插了一句，不知道是不是他体内的某个大家伙也感觉到了不耐烦，“人类的情感大体上都是后天习得的。就像一个初生的婴孩并不知道何为爱恨，他的情绪只跟最基本的需求挂钩。”

“就是这个理。”托尼冲布鲁斯翘了翘拇指，“因此，Cap，”他慢悠悠地转向史蒂夫，“我们必须用身体让他感受什么是爱——或者说，你必须用身体让他感受什么是爱。”

他的表情一点都不像在开玩笑。

史蒂夫费劲地吞咽了一下。

“啥？”

他茫然地望向其他人。

他惊恐地发现，所有人的表情都不像在开玩笑。

托尼跳下台阶，走到他跟前，郑重地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“队长，好好表现。”

他塞给他一个U盘。

“我们只能帮你到这里了。还有，不客气。”

 

TBC

 

*Fast Pass：美国游乐园的一种特别通行证，一般是普通门票的几倍，买了以后不用排队直接可以上。

**Veterans Day是11月11日，今年是星期五。虽然这是个节日但一般不放假。（惊！居然是光棍节，史蒂乎看你挑的好日子……）

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 浣熊帽子是致敬火箭浣熊，两只暴力天使同框的场景实在太美，我会说我的手机屏保就是他俩么-v-
> 
> 小黄人是向一位跟我在怨念方面颇为同步的菇凉致敬，抱歉冬冬还是选了吧唧熊2333
> 
> 小酒馆这么催泪的官方梗怎么可以不用（≧㉨≦）
> 
> （不太了解这个梗的菇凉可以戳这里：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1787191/ 文中第二段歌词是电影里没有的，稍微做了点修改增加韵律感。还有中间那段打死我也不会放上来的，哼。）
> 
> 以及托尼的话浓缩成一句就是：爱是做出来的。
> 
> 扯了一大堆莫名其妙的就是为了让老冰棍们名正言顺滚到一起的钢铁侠也是real心累XD
> 
> 看出这锅肉汤要怎么炖了？
> 
> 另外别被人畜无害的队长骗了，这家伙绝对是个腹黑^q^ [盾飞来~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬兵：城里有个小酒馆，我的挚爱坐下来……  
> 萨姆：巴恩斯你可不可以停止？  
> 冬兵（扳手指）：鸟人你对本大爷的新学会的歌有什么意见吗？  
> 萨姆（后退）：不是……是队长已经快不行了……还有我的代号是猎鹰……  
> 美队（搂着吧唧熊）：呜呜呜我的巴基呀……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在吧我觉得这个简介吧它其实应该这样写：
> 
> 由于海德拉万恶的人格实验，冬兵小旁友的小脑袋瓜似乎出了一点问题，世界第一好男友史蒂乎当然责无旁贷地伸出援手。  
> 戴上墨镜的复联小伙伴纷纷点赞 (/≥▽≤/) (≥▽≤)y (/≥▽≤)/~┴┴ (≥▽≤)(@)  
> 伟大滴钢铁侠提出了一个伟大滴理论，这个理论只有伟大滴美国队长能够验证 (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
> 美国队长表示那兄弟我就硬着头皮上了 ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> 冬日战士表示你们都是一群神经病 눈_눈
> 
> 酱紫。  
> 估计会被寄刀片。

***

“不不不，我做不到，这实在是……”

他苦着脸一步步倒退。他和Winter只有一次不像样的约会，他还没有表白，Winter还没说爱他，他不能就这样……

“现在都什么年代了，”他的好哥们萨姆不住地摇头，“虽然我不赞成速食爱情，但是史蒂夫，你们这也拖太久了吧。”

他应该直接把他变成前.朋友。

“虽然男人和男人之间我不太懂，”克林特冲他努努嘴，“那个U盘里的东西应该足够用了，队长，这可是托尼和我花了三天功夫辛苦整理的。哦对了记得要润滑，尤其是第一次。”

他只想撕烂他那张嘴，字面意义上的。

“根据我的推算，先做后爱的成功几率是……”

“幻视！”史蒂夫大叫一声，捂住了自己的耳朵。

他身旁的旺达正同情地望着他。

但她似乎做了一个加油的手势？

娜塔莎，娜塔莎呢？

他对冬日战士的执著一直令她耿耿于怀，或许因为那剥夺了她当红娘的乐趣。

所以她应该会反对这个疯狂的提案吧？

娜塔莎正站在会议桌旁，微笑。

哦操她在笑。

以及她从哪里变出来的一盒保险套，为什么要把那个放在他座位上？？？

史蒂夫觉得他的伙伴都被洛基洗脑了，一定是这样。

要不然就是他被洛基洗脑了。

如果再让他碰见那个苍白瘦削的恶魔，他发誓他一定会削了他。

哪怕他是队友领养的弟弟。

哪怕他也有一双绿宝石般的眼睛。

 

***

“见鬼，我撑不下去了。”

真.好人萨姆是第一个缴械投降的。

“我就说嘛鸟人肯定是最先暴露的。”

“唉，算你厉害，这是我的二十块。”

“我那份可不可以先记着？”

“除非你付利息！”

萨姆大声咳嗽了一下。

“史蒂夫，”他转向他面如死灰的老伙计，“这的确也是一种方法，但其实还有A方案，”他加重了语气，“不是NC17的那种。”

史蒂夫松了一口气。他的心脏又一点一点移动到了它该呆的地方。

同时他又感到了心底翻涌上来的一丝小失落，哦不才没有呢，那一定是错觉。

“我们可以帮他做心理复健，从最简单的情绪反应弧开始，慢慢帮他建立情感与认知的联系。”托尼一脸没玩够的样子，但他还是让步了，“方法很简单，我们问他一些问题，让他凭直觉选择‘喜欢’，‘讨厌’和‘无感’。虽然他的情感体验能力不足，用语言体系或许可以加以巩固。”

史蒂夫不住地点头，这个方案听上去靠谱多了，而且操作起来也很简单。

最重要的是——

他是堂堂正正的美国队长，绝——对不是什么趁人之危的变态。

“不过还是得由你领头，”托尼戳戳他的肩膀，“毕竟我们之中谁都没你了解他。”

“没问题，”史蒂夫想了想，“或许我还可以提供一点参考资料。”

 

***

A方案：准备阶段

 

“我们给你设计了一些训练，”史蒂夫看着桌子对面的人将最后一口面包送进嘴里，“这会令你恢复得更快。”

冬兵掸了掸手上的面包屑。

“恢复？”

“就是那些情感，”史蒂夫探身取走他面前空荡荡的餐盘，同时又往他的杯子里添了些牛奶，“这些训练会帮助你再一次体会到。”

冬兵举起杯子。

“我需要那些吗？”

他问，玻璃杯被牛奶染上了一层白雾，他的眼神迷失在那片雾中。

史蒂夫愣了一下。

“怎么说呢……”

他低下头，看着盘子里吃剩一半的煎蛋。

“感情很重要，对大多数人而言，”他移动着刀叉，犹豫着是继续把它吃完还是留到下一顿，“爱会让我们觉得生活无比美好，而恨，让我们警惕什么会令自己受到伤害。”

冬兵侧过头想了一会儿。

“那么，”他又问，“这是一个任务吗？”

“不，哦，天哪，”史蒂夫放下刀叉，右手扶上了额头，“你完全可以说不，一切取决于你。”

冬兵沉默了。

几分钟后他再度开口，扔出了一个要命的问题：

“你希望我接受，还是不接受？”

史蒂夫移开手。

我希望你不要接受，我希望你就保持现在的样子，我希望你不要爱上任何人，也感觉不到任何恨。

我希望你就像这样永远留在我身边，哪怕再也不能露出发自内心的笑容。

“我认为接受训练对你的帮助更大。”

他将头小幅度地转向一边，说出了违心之言。

冬兵点点头。

“好，我接受这项任务。”

史蒂夫如释重负地吁了一口气。

“就跟你说了这不是任务，”他不忘纠正他，“不过是训练而已。”

“我接受训练。”冬兵听话地作出更正。

看着他乖巧的模样，史蒂夫忍不住伸长胳膊揉了揉那头蓬松的长发。

冬兵低下头，尽可能地把脸埋进杯子里。

 

史蒂夫将吃剩的煎鸡蛋用保鲜膜仔细蒙好放进冰箱，擦干净双手。

冬兵还坐在椅子上捧着杯子慢悠悠地喝牛奶。

“这个，”他掏了掏外套，在他面前放下一个本子，“你能看一下吗？”

冬兵瞥了一眼封面，放下了手里的杯子。

“《巴基保养手册》，这又是什么鬼？”

“是《冬兵保养手册》。”

“我识字，史蒂夫，告诉我这是干什么的以及它怎么会跟见鬼的美国队长标志出现在同一个画面里？”

“这是我们重新开始接触时我写的一份备忘录，”史蒂夫有些紧张地斟酌着用词，“怎么说呢，你跟从前相比有点……嗯……不太一样，我想记录这些有助于增进对你的了解。”

冬兵拿起本子，随意翻了翻。

“史蒂夫，”他一边读着那些句子一边叹气，“要不是我的记忆恢复了我绝对会把你当成跟踪狂的。”

“而且相信我，你不会喜欢被冬日战士当成跟踪狂的。”

他又补充了一句。

美国队长不置可否地耸了耸肩。

“怎么，你不喜欢？”

“我无所谓，”他将本子扔了过去，史蒂夫稳稳地抓在手里，“你的东西，你喜欢就行。”

“我想它作为训练材料，你介意吗？”

“我已经说了，”他慢条斯理地伸了伸胳膊，两手交叉放在脑后，“你喜欢就行。”

 

***

第二天，美国队长将他的手册复印了好几份。

每个参与“冬兵康复计划”——是的他们的项目现在有了个官方称谓，报销经费总得有个名目嘛——的复联成员都收到了一份，上面印着大大的“内参”二字。

每个人都表示那里头的内容让他们闪瞎了眼。

据说几天以后寇森局长的抽屉里也出现了一份。

没有人知道局长是走了什么门路搞到手的。

没有人敢知道。

 

***

冬兵的第一次语言练习，毫无异议是在史蒂夫的带领下展开的。

科学组在一旁观摩。

“牛奶？。”

“喜欢。”

“毛毯？”

“喜欢。”

“海德拉？”

他的眉头深深皱起，胃里泛起阵阵恶心。

“别说了。”

这绝对是一个生理性的讨厌。

“你只能回答‘喜欢’，‘讨厌’或者‘无感’。” 史蒂夫好心地提示。

冬兵扁扁嘴，“讨厌。”

“松鼠？。”

“喜欢。”

“硬面包？。”

“喜欢。”

“千层面？”

“喜欢。”

“啤酒？”

“常温还是冷冻？”

“冷冻。”

“喜欢。”

“嘿Cap，”一旁的托尼终于看不下去了，“你不能只给他正面刺激，负面的也得有一些。”

“了解。”

“李子？”

“喂Cap！”

“喜欢。”

……

托尼什么都知道，托尼又什么都不知道。

聪明的托尼不知道的是，美国队长只不过想多听几次冬兵用沙哑的嗓音，念出“喜欢”那个词而已。

 

***

在亲临了几次训练现场并确定他们使用的词库里不包含任何会引发冬兵暴力倾向的词汇后，科学组做出了“ready to go”的结论。

于是复联在日常执勤之上又添加了新任务，这回居然没有任何人抗议，以诸如随便延长上班时间或者没有加班补贴之类的理由。

寇森局长表示这靠得都是美国队长的个人魅力啊。

总之打那以后，冬兵在等待史蒂夫开会和揍坏蛋的时候又有了新的活动项目：在闲得长毛的复仇者带领下做语言强化训练。

几次训练以后，史蒂夫带着冬兵前来托尼的实验室汇报阶段成果。

“我喜欢李子，喜欢毛毯，喜欢牛奶，喜欢呆在摄氏18度的房间。我讨厌晒太阳，讨厌人群，讨厌被人碰，以及，”他顿了一下，“讨厌杀千刀的海德拉。”

坐在椅子上的冬兵很流利地说完了整个句子，他脸上的表情也十分到位，特别是说到最后一句时。

史蒂夫露出了欣喜的神色。

他望向一旁担任评委的科学组，表情像个刚考了满分渴望得到母亲表扬的孩子。

冬兵倒是一如既往地淡定，但托尼发誓在美国队长转头的瞬间他脸上分明写着“这他妈的都是一群智障”几个字，大写的。

他和布鲁斯交换了一个眼色。

“Cap，我们一致认为，复健可以进行到第二阶段了。”

“还有第二阶段？”

“嗯，还记得我们当初的Plan B吗？”

他当然记得，他该死的已经为此做了好几场不可言说的梦了。

“那个就是第二阶段。”

啥？

“第二阶段的训练中，巴恩斯不仅需要使用语言来确认情感，他还需要接受抚触，这是将感知与情绪之间的障碍打通的关键。”

托尼说得一本正经，史蒂夫只觉得眼前一阵阵发黑。

冬兵疑惑地眨着眼。

在听完整个训练任务的细节后，史蒂夫……从了。

冬兵没怎么留意他们之间的谈话，布鲁斯刚才塞给他一罐冰淇淋，棉花糖味的。

 

***

冬兵康复计划：第二阶段

 

他们已经吃过晚饭，碗碟都塞进了洗碗机。

冬兵围着巴基熊坐的椅子转了一圈又一圈。

他在琢磨如何在不把熊开膛破肚的前提下将眼罩拆下来，那玩意看上去需要清洗一下。

史蒂夫陷在沙发里以每秒三个台的节奏切换着频道，忽然他像是下定了决心似的啪地关掉了电视机。

“Winter,”他拍了拍膝盖，“过来。”

冬兵的脸抽搐了一下。

这是训练，他对自己说，史蒂夫在帮助他。

他没有去摸藏在暗袋里的匕首，而是照他说的，径直走了过去。

在史蒂夫的示意下，他将一条腿屈起，抵住了他的膝盖，接着他微微弓起背，一只手——金属的那只——抓住了沙发靠背，另外一只搭在他的肩头。

史蒂夫抬起胳膊，圈住了他的腰，另一只手掠过他深棕色的长发。

头发又长了一些。

他问过史蒂夫是否需要剪短，史蒂夫只说随他高兴，于是他就没有动。

因为他还挺喜欢史蒂夫的手指在发梢中穿行的感觉。

是的，如果史蒂夫问他这个问题，他将会得到一个“喜欢”。

他的手掌贴上了他的后颈，一点点向下，顺着脊柱一路滑到到腰间。透过薄薄的T恤，冬兵感觉到了一股电流，噼里啪啦地流窜至尾椎骨的末端。

他忍不住抖了一下。

感觉到那股战栗的史蒂夫停了一下，随后他将手探入他的T恤下摆，轻轻按摩着他的腰肌。

冬兵咬住了下唇。

他需要感受，这是训练的一部分。

因此所有的这些感觉都是好的，有感觉是好的。

他闭上了眼睛。

史蒂夫的手指有些不稳地夹起那片布料，将它一点点撩到胸口，遍布着伤痕的苍白肌肤逐渐展露在他眼前。

他记得那个位置，第二枚肋骨下方靠近心口，一个小小的，粉红色的心形印记，那是他最近一次受的伤，为他而受的伤。

他将嘴唇覆上了那个伤口。

“疼吗？”从他的齿间发出一声含糊不清的询问。

冬兵的睫毛轻颤，眼睛裂开了一条缝。“还好。”他嘟囔着。

他轻轻动了一下舌尖。

“史蒂夫，”放在他肩上的手轻轻推了一下，“有点痒。”

他依依不舍地离开了那寸正在升温的肌肤，抬起脸，“这是我给你的伤。”

不仅如此，他还消灭了一部分自我。

只为了挽救他的生命。

“我希望它永远在那里。”

他脱口而出。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

“为什么？”

“……”

冬兵突然语塞了，是呀，为什么？

他为什么希望这道伤口留下？

它不能给他带来任何好处。

这个愿望不符合他所能归纳的任何逻辑。

“我不知道。”

他老老实实回答。这是他此刻所能想到的最接近答案的答案。

他微微颔首，有些害怕再次遭遇史蒂夫失望的眼神，没有缘由的，似乎那也是他的本能之一。

令他意外的是，那双蓝眼睛里闪烁着喜悦，仿佛这个回答比他听到的任何一个都更加令人振奋。

“你不知道，”他喃喃自语，再度抬起手，按住了他的后脑，手指深深地插进他的头发，“这很好。”

然后那只手稍微施加了一点力道，冬兵不由自主地将头垂得更低了。

然后那双等待了将近一个世纪的嘴唇迫不及待地压了上去。

 

***

那是一个漫长的吻，虽然如果他们有计时的话，会发现那个吻不过持续了二十秒。

首先传来的是双唇贴紧时的那一阵灼热。

随后，他的牙齿轻轻掠过他的下唇，他的舌头开始进攻那道齿关。它并不灵活，却很坚韧，大有不达目的誓不罢休的架势。

冬兵几乎没有抵抗。

训练，他反复对自己说，放下一切防备，用身体去感觉。

于是很快的，那条柔软的舌头就突破了横亘在它面前的防线。它在那片温热的口腔里轻柔地搅动着，吮吸他的舌尖。

冬兵的舌头被逼得无处可退，他被吻得晕头转向，恍惚之中仍不忘搜寻记忆里类似的场景。

这种时候我妈的都是怎么呼吸来着？

察觉到对方的气息有些紊乱，史蒂夫有些惋惜地将舌头从那片温暖里一点点抽离，一丝细亮的水迹沿着柔软的唇角流下。

他忍不住又伸出舌头舔了一下那双鲜红的嘴唇。

冬兵灰绿色的瞳孔微微放大，视线开始变得迷离。

史蒂夫侧过头。“喜欢吗？”他问。

冬兵没有反应。

史蒂夫有些担心地将手附上他的额角，那里已经渗出了一层薄汗。

他将粘在那里的几缕长发撩到他的耳后。

感觉到触碰的冬兵好不容易回过神来，史蒂夫的问题令他迟疑了几秒。

嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的感觉令他联想起曾经被插进那里的口塞，在每一次洗脑之前。

他不喜欢那玩意。

于是他摇了摇头。

史蒂夫的眼眸顿时暗了下去。

“你讨厌这个。”他轻声说。

看着眼前挫败的男人，冬兵胸腔里的某个地方有些抽痛，一种异样的，他从来没有体会过的感觉正在那里蔓延。

他觉得必须说点什么来缓解。

于是他哑着嗓子吐出了几个字：

“不讨厌。”

这几个字如同星星之火，重新点燃了某人眼中的希望。

“那么就是喜欢了！”

 

***

如果亲吻是一种病，美国队长一定已经病入膏肓。

他从不放过任何一个“训练”冬兵的机会，在洗手间，在接待处，在休息区，在会议室，在街角的咖啡厅，在国会山的雕像前。

在每个“早安”和“晚安”的间隙里，在各种有其他人和没有其他人的场合。

每次训练的结尾，都是一声温柔的“喜欢么？”

冬兵觉得他见鬼地快把一辈子的“喜欢”都说完了。

操啊。

他还想省下几个分给他的牛奶，李子，还有棉花糖们。

 

***

三天过去了。

复联成员纷纷开始打听哪里可以批发到价廉物美的墨镜。

萨姆接到的电话是最多的。

一个礼拜过去了。

神盾内部员工调查显示，单身狗的心理健康问题急需组织关注。

在神盾工会的强烈抗议下，史蒂夫终于苦着脸停止了在公共场合进行“冬兵康复计划”。

然后全体单身狗被集中起来进行心理辅导，据说这次辅导的最大结果是促成了许多对办公室恋情。

两个礼拜过去了。

寇森局长在没有征询委员会的前提下将心理辅导的费用列入神盾局常规预算，连同墨镜开支一起。

他的连任支持率在该月噌噌上升了三十个百分点。

寇森摸了摸日渐稀疏的头顶，觉得这些天掉的头发都值了。

 

TBC

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思只是让他们试驾了一下，说了肉汤要小火慢炖嘛[手动doge]  
> 九旬老人一上来就舌吻真是辣眼睛 ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> 写大盾和冬吧唧在调情手段上的大逆转不知怎么地令我很high~这叫什么来着，长江后浪推前浪，前浪死在沙滩上[泥垢  
> 发现一个问题，盾冬的每次对谈基本上都发生在餐桌上，这是要把冬冬写成吃货的趋势吗？惊恐脸，这可完全不在初始设定里阿掀桌~  
>  
> 
> 题外话地插一句，当年我还是个阅耽美漫画无数的萝莉时，一直觉得小攻们“不讨厌就是喜欢”的逻辑很神，没想到自己也有用上的一天_(:з」∠)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬兵：说好的循序渐进呢？说好的先约会，后告白，然后这样那样呢？？？  
> 美队：Winter你说啥？风声太大我听不见。  
> 萨姆：……队长你的节操呢？  
> 美队：节操是个啥？能吃不？  
> 冬兵：什么？吃的？哪里哪里？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章还是各种羞耻play，捂眼。  
> 我就说了队长是腹黑么，科科。

 

***

史蒂夫刚完成了一次晨跑，他简单冲了个澡，去卧室喊冬兵起床。

冬兵仰面朝天躺在星条旗床单上，慵懒地伸展着四肢，毯子褪到胸部以下。

他现在已经学会了对史蒂夫的很多东西视而不见。

“嗨！”

“几点了？”他嘟囔着，眼睛还没有完全睁开。

“七点刚过。”

他一边说，一边俯下身，在红艳艳的嘴唇上吧唧亲了一口。

他舔了舔唇角，那个吻有阳光的味道。

史蒂夫望着那瓣红的不像话的嘴唇，忽然放松了身体，整个儿压了上来。

冬兵在他身下软软地挣扎了几下。

“练习。”他说。

冬兵不动了。

他开始大大方方地吻他，额头，鼻尖，脸颊，嘴唇，下巴，喉结，一路向下。他悄悄解开了睡衣的第一颗扣子，将领口开到最大，方便自己吸吮他的锁骨。

冬兵的脑袋向后仰，喉间溢出一声沉闷的呜咽。

他抬起头，仔细打量着他的表情。

“喜欢吗？”

“还好。”

“错误答案。”

他惩罚性地咬了一口他的下巴，舌尖扫过刺刺的胡茬。

冬兵发出了一阵抽气声。

“喜欢。”他小声说。

史蒂夫笑了，紧接着他咬咬牙，在某些不该出现的身体反应出现之前，从他身上退了下来。

“早上想吃什么？”

他问。

 

***

冬兵的语言强化训练仍在进行中，今天领着他做练习的是闲得长毛的萨姆。

史蒂夫快步朝休息室走去，会议提前结束了，他有些迫不及待地想要见到他。

在休息室的门口，他听到了如下一组对话，这放慢了他推门的手。

“棉花糖。”

“喜欢。”

“披萨？”

“现烤得还是冷冻的？”

“冷冻的。”

“讨厌。”

“童话镇？”

“喜欢。”

“绯闻少女？”

“无感。”

“列王纪？”

“讨厌。”

“动物星球？”

“喜欢。”

原来最近Winter一吃完饭就坐到电视机前是为了等着看动物星球，史蒂夫眨了眨眼，手册又需要更新了。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯？”

什么？

史蒂夫吓了一跳。

这个问题根本就是犯规，但他立刻竖起耳朵，将四倍听力运用到了极限。

长久的沉默。

说点什么吧！

拜托了……

什么都行……

“跳过。”

他的脑袋嗡地响了一下。

这个答案总比“讨厌”好，他试图安慰自己。

“那你的答案是‘无感’啰？”

萨姆不死心地又追问了一句。

“我的答案是‘跳过’。”

史蒂夫的手轻轻垂落一旁。

 

***

冬兵朝街角的食品店快步走去。

今天他们尝试了苹果派的食谱 ，史蒂夫刚手忙脚乱地把面团发好，却发现仅剩的两颗苹果已被半夜起来觅食的冬兵吃了个干净。

他于是义不容辞地接下了采购任务。

史蒂夫郑重地把钱包放在他手里，叮嘱他一定要在半小时以内回来否则他们今天就很难吃上香喷喷的派了。

这家伙最近越来越啰嗦了，不过他也开始让他独自做一些简单的事。这感觉还不错，让他觉得自己还挺有用的。

当然临出门的一个吻是少不了的。

想到这里，冬兵的双颊有点发热。

啪——

一旁的小巷里传来击打声，夹杂着女人的哭泣声。

他放慢了脚步，手伸进衣兜里捏了捏钱包。

他要去买苹果，史蒂夫还在家里等着他，等他回家一起做好吃的。

香喷喷的苹果派……

哭声渐渐变得微弱，击打的声音却一直没有停下来。

冬兵攥紧了钱包，终于他懊恼地甩了甩头发，脚下换了个方向。

 

“喂，”他冲着那个背对着他挥舞着拳头的大个子喊了 一声，“你他妈的干嘛不找个个头跟你差不多的？”

一股奇特的熟悉感泛上心头，他不由得愣了一下。

那个傻大个已经转了过来。

“少管闲事，杂种。”

冬兵危险地笑了笑。

几分钟后，小巷的垃圾箱里多了一坨不省人事的垃圾。

“没事吧。”

冬兵弯下腰，向缩在墙角里的女孩探出右手。

她仰起脸，泪水将她眼眶周围的睫毛膏和眼影糊成了乌黑的一片。

“啊……谢谢……”

她看着眼前身形魁梧的男子，犹犹豫豫地伸过手，似乎不确定自己是否真的已经安全了。

指尖接触的瞬间，她像是认出什么似的轻呼了一声：

“是你？”

冬兵歪了歪脑袋。

“是我？”

“我在隔壁工作，”她举起另一只手，做了一个搓动的动作，“‘像这样’，记得吗？”

她的唇上有一道伤口，冬兵脑海里闪过一只亮晶晶的唇环，他点了点头。

“是你。”

 

女孩靠着冬兵的肩膀站了起来。她的一只高跟鞋不知飞到了什么地方，另一只的鞋跟断得很彻底。

冬兵的嘴角弯了一下。地面上还散布着一些碎玻璃，很显然，没有多少人关心这片区域的卫生问题。

“等一下。”

他拉开外套拉链。

女孩很明显地向后缩了一下。

冬兵没有在意。他从自己的上衣上扯下了一片布料，接着将它撕成两片差不多大小的布条。

随后他屈起膝盖，单膝跪在她跟前。

“脚。”他低声说。

明白了他的意图后，女孩伸过一条腿，右手扶在他肩上。

他将布条依次缠上她光裸的脚掌。他的动作很熟练，也很轻柔，好像捧在手心的是一只受伤的鸽子。

女孩发出一声低低的啜泣。

他抬起头，“疼吗？”

“不，不疼。”她慌乱地抹着眼睛，“谢谢。”

 

冬兵小心地搀扶着她，两人一步一顿地朝巷口走去。

这种时候人们一般都会说些什么，好像，他努力搜索了一下记忆，想着有没有相似的场景可以借鉴一下。

巴基巴恩斯，需要你上场了。

“那是你相好？”

“前男友，或者只有我曾经以为他是我男朋友。”

“我不太懂。”

“我们曾经有过很美好的一段，”她停了一下，脚底擦过一颗小石子，令她忍不住倒抽了一口凉气，“后来我才发现，他只不过想上床而已。”

“然后有一天，他玩腻了，我们就结束了，”她苦笑着摇头，“他说我那张脸只有关上灯才能勉强吻下去。”

“别听那混蛋胡说，”他侧过头，打量了一眼她花得不成样的妆容，“你很美。”

“谢谢。”

她的双颊绽放了两朵红晕，尽管它们现在应该很难被发现。

“已经分手了，为什么他还要……”

她低下头。

“他找我借钱，就像你说的，他就是个混蛋。”

冬兵沉默了。

终于他们走出了那片暗沉沉的小巷，走到了食品店的门口。

女孩的手已经放到了门把上。“你有笔吗？”他忽然问。

她摸了摸挂在身上的小挎包，递过一管口红。

“我只有这个。”

冬兵抓起她的手，用口红在她手心写下了一串数字。

“下次他若还敢骚扰你，打这个号码。”

她看了一眼那串红色的数字。

“谢谢。”

她的脸上又恢复了冬兵记忆中的那个笑容。

“对了，我叫克洛伊。”

“我叫——”他想了想，“叫我巴基就行。”

 

回到店里后，克洛伊帮他挑了几个又大又红的苹果，并且执意要替他买单。

“你男朋友看上去是个温柔的人，”扫描过条码后，她细心地揭去苹果上粘着的标签，“他总是来这里买李子，我猜那是你喜欢的吧，他以前一个人光顾的时候从没买过李子。”

“以前？”

“抱歉，”她不好意思地笑笑，“他长得实在是，相当醒目。”

冬兵点点头。

“我明白。”

“他对你真好，这样的人现在不多见了，好好珍惜吧。”

他不是我男朋友。

冬兵没有更正她。

 

***

“怎么去那么久？”

史蒂夫打开门，仔细打量了他一眼，焦急的神色逐渐转为担忧。

“你的右脸是怎么回事？”

他注意到那里有一丝抓痕。

冬兵摸了一下，可恶，大概是揍人的时候不小心被指甲划到的。

该死的他应当尽快恢复体能训练了。

史蒂夫把他拽进屋，匆忙地拉下他的外套拉链。

“天哪，这衣服是怎么回事？你跟谁打架了吗？”

他急切地将挂在他身上的半边织物掀起，仔细查看了半天，直到确认没有出现新伤口才松了口气。

冬兵没有理会这一连串噼里啪啦的问话，他挥开史蒂夫的手，径直走到冰箱前，拉开门掏出牛奶，拧开盖子就往嘴里灌。

“这点状况你就大惊小怪的，”他放下纸盒，右手擦了擦嘴角，“真该让你看看那个被我揍的家伙。”

史蒂夫的的眉心拧紧了。

“Winter，我们说过这个，不可以对平民动手。”

“但是——”

“任何情况下都不允许，我们不是普通人，控制不住力道是会出人命的。”

“可那家伙打女人！”

冬兵愤怒地喊了出来。

史蒂夫的眉头一下子舒展了开来。

“这个，”他轻轻咳嗽了一下，“你没把他弄残废吧？”

冬兵想了一会儿。

“应该没有。”他说。

他耸耸肩，“那就好。”

“苹果呢？”

“在这里。”

冬兵把购物袋放在桌上，忽然感到一阵没来由的倦意。

“我先躺一会，”他挥了挥手，歪歪斜斜地走向卧室，“烤好了叫我。”

他一头栽倒在床上。待史蒂夫反应过来他刚才说了什么，他已经躺平在那片星条旗上，陷入了梦乡。

 

***

冬兵最近比较嗜睡，史蒂夫忽然意识到这个问题。

他早该发现的，如果他不是被那个某种意义上相当要命的训练分了心。

这天他慌慌张张地拉着冬兵来到复仇者大厦找布鲁斯。

“Winter有些不对劲，能不能再扫描一次他的精神世界？”

冬兵的嘴角迅速绷成了一条直线。他其实一点也不喜欢钻进那个大家伙里被嗡嗡乱响的机器戳来戳去，出于某种人所共知的原因。

班纳博士捏了捏鼻梁。

“怎么了？”

“昨天他睡了整整十五个小时。”

布鲁斯扫过冬兵逐渐变淡的黑眼圈。

“他之前的生物钟比较紊乱，也许是他的身体在进行自我调整。”

“可是他已经连续一星期睡眠超过十二小时了，”史蒂夫紧张地搓着手，“我很担心，万一哪天他一睡不醒，就像上次那样……”

冬兵低下头，像不小心做错了事被当场逮住的小鬼头。

布鲁斯又叹起气来，他转向冬兵，尽可能和颜悦色地问：

“能告诉我都发生了些什么吗？”

冬兵保持着低头的姿势一动不动。

“你说说看，”他用鼓励的口吻继续，“也许我们并不需要探查。”

后半句话似乎给了他勇气，他把头抬高了一点，慢吞吞地开口：

“我一闭上眼，就能看见史蒂维。”

“我？”一旁的史蒂夫疑惑地看着他。

“从前的你。”

他伸手比了一个高度。

“大概这么高。”

“……”

“所以每次睡梦中你都是和血清前的史蒂夫在一起？”

“嗯。”

“你们都做些什么？”

冬兵侧过头，开始努力回想。

“做什么？无非就是我对他说话。”

“你一般都说些什么？”

“我一天的经历，和史蒂夫去过什么地方，干了哪些事，还有些回忆里的片断，之类的。”

“他什么反应？”

“他就看着我。”

 

***

“有什么困扰着你吗？”

冬兵忍不住开口询问。

他们正面对面地站在起居室里折叠着刚洗好的衣物，史蒂夫却始终没有看向他这边。

从昨天离开复仇者大厦到现在，除了万不得已的交流之外他没有多说一个字。

布鲁斯说了，他的身体状况是正常的，说明他的精神世界正在缓慢地复苏。这本是个好消息，史蒂夫却没什么反应。

似曾相识的局面。

这叫冷战，萨姆上次跟他解释过。

虽然也带个“战”字，却不是冬兵习惯的任何一种作战。

他一贯的行事风格是：发现问题，解决问题，over。

显然美国队长这方面跟他很不一样。

史蒂夫微微转头，终于对上了他的视线。

他深深地看进他的眼眸，很久以前他就注意到，史蒂夫天蓝色的瞳孔里搀杂着一丝若有若无的惨绿。现在那抹绿色的杂质正在吞噬他的眼睛里最明亮，纯净的部分。

他忽然意识到一件事，史蒂夫正在经历痛苦。

是因为我吗？

因为我做了什么，或者没做什么？

他不知该如何开口，只能用眼神无声地企求着答案。

这个眼神起作用了，因为史蒂夫停下了手中的动作。

而且他终于开始说话了。

他说，“你之所以臆想出以前的我，是因为不能接受现在的我，对吗？”

他说，“因为我让你遭受那些，因为我令你失望了。”

他说，“对不起，Winter，或许当年我没有做错，但我完全可以做得更好的，如果那时……”

他原本还要继续说下去，如果不是他的左脸突然挨了重重一拳。

冷战的另外一个副作用，是一旦开口就很难停止。

 

***

冬兵的忍耐已经到了极限。

“你他妈的少在那里自以为是，”他生硬地扳动着手指，刚才他用右手揍了史蒂夫的脸，指关节竟然有些隐隐作痛，“我会想着从前的你，是因为那个臭小鬼没你那么多废话。”

早知道他就用左手了。

“我再说这最后一次，你他妈给我听好了。”

他站在那里，身形挺拔，即使只穿着最普通的套头衫和棉质长裤，他的气势仍朝着四面八方席卷而去，侵占着每一寸有形与无形的空间。

一瞬间，他的眼前仿佛又出现了那个凛然不可侵犯的战神。

“或许那帮狗娘养的是得逞了，把老子的大脑挖了一块做成那什么见鬼的程序来打击你，但那并不意味着伤害你就是我的本意。”

他的语气冰冷无比，吐出的每一个字都如同锋利的匕首，一刀刀扎向史蒂夫埋在心中最深的伤口，将隐藏在脆弱表皮下坏死的烂肉彻底挖开。

“所有保存在这里的，与你有关的一切，”他指了指太阳穴，“全部与恨无关。”

冰冷的刀锋毫不留情地搅动着，直到肮脏的血水和脓液从伤口中汩汩流出。

“所以史蒂夫罗杰斯，你他妈的最好别再挑战老子的耐心。”

他恶狠狠地撂下这句话，转身离开了房间。

门被用力地甩上，上面挂的一幅风景画掉了下来，摔得粉身碎骨。

史蒂夫捂着脸呆立在原地，火辣辣的痛感一阵阵袭来。

冬兵揍他了，这种熟悉又陌生的感觉。

明明挨了一拳，他的心情却顿时变得轻松无比，如同一束光照进了某个幽闭了很久的阴暗空间，如同心上的某个伤口，在摆脱了不断侵蚀着它的脓疮之后，终于开始慢慢结痂。

他笑了。

他当然应该相信他的。

比起朗姆洛那些挑拨离间的鬼话，他当然相信他。

否则如何解释那些呢？

如何解释他一次又一次地拯救他的生命，他的灵魂，以及所有那些无法成眠的夜晚？

如何解释他从未放弃战斗，跟海德拉，跟他自己，跟无情的命运，只为回到他身边？

如何解释他心甘情愿地接受他的亲吻与爱抚，尽管他还不能充分理解那其中的含义？

 

***

冬兵坐在逃生梯上，下巴枕着臂弯靠在铁栏杆上，两条腿穿过栏杆缝隙悬在空中。

史蒂夫拉开窗子钻了出来。他一手举着一包冷冻青豆贴在半边脸上，一手拿着一盒薄荷巧克力冰淇淋。

他将那个盒子递给冬兵，盒盖已经打开，上面插着一把勺子。

“别以为就这样算了。”冬兵咕哝着，接过了冰淇淋。

他用力地挖着冰淇淋，将那团淡绿色的雪块塞进嘴里。

看着他心满意足地舔着嘴角，史蒂夫有点希望自己能变成他手里的冰淇淋。

“等下要不要吃千层面？”

“嗯。”

他站在那里陪他看了一会儿风景，随后挪动着脚步就要离开。

一只手扯住了他的衣襟。

“多放点番茄酱。”

史蒂夫忽然把豆子扔到一边，弯下腰。

“对不起，”他捧起他的脑袋，用力吻了吻他的头发，“我相信你。”

“蠢蛋。”他小声说，右手的指腹轻轻擦过他肿起的嘴角，冰凉的触感压下了伤口传来的热辣。

他说的一点没错，他就是个不折不扣的蠢蛋。

所以他们之间从来就没有什么问题。

 

***

他们之间的问题大着呢。

这天他们像往常一样坐在沙发上看肥皂剧。

纠正，史蒂夫坐在沙发上，冬兵坐在他腿上。

他歪向一边，略微弯曲的手肘撑在膝头。史蒂夫趴在他背上，胳膊圈住他的腰，下颌搁在他半边肩膀上。

身体接触，敲白板，第二阶段训练任务。

那是一部罪案剧，冬兵正津津有味地看着侦探们推演案情，忽然画面一转，镜头切到男女主角克服重重阻碍和误会后，终于搂到一起滚床单的场景。

史蒂夫有些尴尬。他没想到现在的电视剧尺度都那么大。

哦天哪，他们已经脱得什么都不剩了。

他忽然留意到那个深色头发的女子有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。

操。

冬兵像感觉到什么似的动了动。

史蒂夫差点叫出声来。

冬兵站了起来，他转过身，挡住了他的视线。

“史蒂夫，”他低头看了一眼，“你发情了。”

……

见鬼的他应该禁止他看动物星球的。

“史蒂夫，”他严肃地问，“你想交配吗？”

 

 

TBC

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以意志消沉的队长什么的，让冬冬揍上一顿就好了[doge]  
> 如果一顿解决不了那就两顿[doge][doge]  
> 我觉得可以出一本食谱，标题就叫《论抚慰吃货冬的一百种方法》。  
> 语言练习那块恶搞了塞包的几部剧。喜欢童话镇是因为我听说包子演的疯帽匠有个长得很像美队的女儿2333讨厌列王纪大概是因为小王子被整得实在是太惨了_(:з」∠)_  
> 此外冬冬对妇女儿童的态度，与昨天发的番外是一致的。如果是詹吧唧的话，估计直接就公主抱上了吧（大盾咬手帕）  
>  
> 
> 下章开搞！这回保证他们搞上否则就让我出门被盾砸~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬兵：给我脱。  
> 美队（小红晕）：Winter你好热情！  
> 冬兵（看表）：你只有十分钟，《动物星球》就要开始了。  
> 美队：……  
> （这个，你们知道有个网站叫Hulu吗？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来来来检票上车了~  
> 上车后再告诉你们，我要准备放大招了，请小心。  
> 什么你想下车？不好意思已经发动了-v-

***

史蒂夫抬起头，他此刻的表情十分……难以形容。

电视机里传来嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

“那个，”他费力地吞咽了一下，似乎终于又找回了说话的能力，“麻烦注意一下你的用语。”

冬兵疑惑地侧过头。

“不是交配？”

“我们一般称这个为做爱。”

“所以你想做爱？”

“如果可以的话，我想和你一起……”

冬兵已经开始解衬衫扣子了。史蒂夫吓了一跳。

“你不是想做吗？”他奇怪地问。

“那也必须先取得你的许可，”史蒂夫无奈地摇头，他果然还是没有理解，“否则满大街走的都是强奸犯了。”

“所以不仅要你想做，我也得想让你做，这样才能——”他做了个手势，大概十八禁的那种，史蒂夫不确定。

“是的。”

“那就来呗。”

他的手又开始动了，迅速解决了剩下的扣子。哦天哪，他已经开始解皮带了。

史蒂夫难以置信地按住了他的手，同时咽了下口水：“你确定？”

“不就是做爱呗。”

“你真的愿意？”

“嗯。”

“你知道男人和男人之间怎么做？”

“我摸你的，你摸我的，直到释放。”他不假思索地回答。

 

***

唉——

史蒂夫努力按下心头深沉的叹息，将托尼给他的U盘里装的那些文档，网页还有图片一一打开，最大化显示在冬兵面前的电脑屏幕上。然后他在对面坐下，双手捂脸，从指缝间偷偷打量对方的表情。

冬兵移动着鼠标，他的脸色随着屏幕上的闪光不断变化着，从一开始的淡定转变为好奇，接着是诧异，随后是惊慌，最后似乎还有一丝……恐惧？

“所以，这个，你是想上我，还是想被我上？”

即使被大门后面的新世界刺激得面如土色，他仍不忘记确认史蒂夫的偏好（preference）。

史蒂夫迅速合拢手指，他匀了匀呼吸，从喉咙里发出一阵细如蚊蚋的声音：

“我想上你。”

这回轮到冬兵费力地吞咽了。

“还想继续吗，Winter？”

“我……”他难得地吞吞吐吐了起来，“我不确定。”

那天夜里冬兵裹紧毛毯躺得离他远了一点。

整个晚上美国队长都睁着眼感受着十万点暴击的洗礼。

他们都没有再提这件事。

 

***

“他对你很好。”

这天娜塔莎刚刚帮他做完练习，而史蒂夫那边还要过几分钟才能结束。看着坐在椅子上无聊地转来转去的冬兵，她突然来了这么一句。

冬兵伸腿在地上划拉了一圈才停了下来。

“我知道。”

“你真的知道吗？”她怀疑地打量着他。

冬兵支着脑袋，认真思考着她的话，困惑又一点点填满了他的眼眶。

“他看着你的那种表情，我以前从未见过。”她转了一下腕上的特制手镯，“事实上，我从没见过任何人露出过这样的表情。”

“要知道，”她自负地笑笑，“我见识过的人可是很多的。”

“我相信。”

“你应该给他一个机会。”

“什么机会？”

“靠近你的机会。”

 

***

这天他的手机忽然亮了，一个陌生号码。

这令他有些意外，因为他只存了寥寥几个号码，而最近联系人名单里永远都是史蒂夫，虽然他们几乎一天二十四小时都粘在一起。

他也没有到处留电话的习惯，那些有奖调查和试用品派发在他眼里依然十分可疑。

不过他还是接了，他不觉得这会有什么风险，毕竟他现在还是个社会意义上的幽灵，没有银行账号，没有身份证明，甚至没有社会安全号。

“你好？”

“你好，是巴基吗？”

熟悉的女声。

“我是克洛伊。请问你一会方便来店里吗？”

五分钟后，冬兵跟史蒂夫说他想出门走走。

史蒂夫只是点点头，然后亲了他一下。

 

***

“我做了一些李子酱，”她费力地将一个巨大的罐头瓶移到柜台上，“做得太多了，或许你愿意帮我分担一些？”

她不好意思地笑笑，今天她的妆容比较淡，唇环依旧闪闪发光。

冬兵没有推辞，他将罐头抱在怀里，说了一声谢谢。

“他后来没有出现。”

“嗯。”

“我觉得他应该不会再出现了。”

“嗯。”

“谢谢你。”

“你没事就好。”

“那，替我向你男朋友问好。”

“嗯。”

走到门口时他突然想到了一个问题，复又折回柜台。

“一般都会做些什么？”

“什么？”

“你们上床之前，一般做些什么？”

这是个很唐突，很私人的问题，她应该觉得被冒犯的，但是望着那双真挚的绿眼睛，她只是羞涩地挽了挽头发。

“这个，你真想知道？”

他用力点了点头。

“好吧。”

她轻叹了一声，接着她的表情像是陷入到某种美好而又遥远的回忆中一般。

“刚开始的时候，那都是从一个几乎完美的约会开始。”

“他会带我去高级餐厅，电影院，还有游乐园。”

冬兵在心里默默划了一个勾。

“我的视线一旦停留在什么东西上，他总是想方设法让我拥有。”

又是一个勾。

“然后我们回到家里，他会热烈地吻我，拥抱我，那种感觉就像是要把我揉进身体里一样。”

第三个勾。

“然后我们就会做那些情侣之间的羞羞事啦！”

她捂住了脸。

哦，原来如此。

冬兵好像发现了什么。

 

***

史蒂夫在看见那罐李子酱时并没有大惊小怪，他只是问了下它的来源，又拧开盖子尝了尝它的味道。

随后他当着他的面把它放进冰箱，搁在他每天吃的土司面包旁边。

“我有个问题。”

冬兵看着那扇徐徐关上的门，觉得必须说点什么。

“你说。”

“他们都说你对我很好，你也确实对我很好，”他停顿了一下，“因为你想上我？”

“啥？”

史蒂夫面朝着冰箱呆愣了几秒，随后才慢慢转了过来。

“不，Winter，”他看着他，深深地皱了一下眉，他怎么会有这种想法，“我对你好是因为我想这么做。我爱你。”

哦操。

他见鬼地说出来了！

他本来想把这三个字留到某个更加浪漫的场合，比如漫天绽放的烟花下，比如上升到最高点的摩天轮里，比如进行到一半的烛光晚餐中，比如……

冬兵并没有冒犯的意思，他只是在单纯地推导某种可能性。

史蒂夫说爱他。

爱……

他绷着脸陷入了沉思。他对情感的理解能力已经被开发了一段时间，但仍然处于初级阶段。

相对而言，行为方面的词汇更容易赢得他的共鸣，毕竟他一度就是被训练成以逻辑为指向的某种行动工具。

爱这个词，他不是不明白它的含义，它在各种媒体上出现的频率之高，甚至有些泛滥。

他只是没有真实感，而已。

而F开头的某种行为就简单多了，史蒂夫让他浏览的那些资料已经充分拓展了他的知识面。

他们说过，身体会帮助他找回失去的情感。

上次史蒂夫亲吻了他的伤口，那感觉很好，虽然他不知道为什么。

嘴对嘴的亲吻感觉也不错，虽然他比较希望不会再遭到舌头的袭击。

“你应该给他一个机会。”

“好好珍惜吧。”

或许他们是对的。

为什么不尝试一下呢？

为什么不给史蒂夫一次机会，也给他自己一次机会呢？

 “我们来做吧。”他说，捏紧了手心。

他决定相信史蒂夫，相信自己的身体。

 

***

“你确定？”

“嗯。”

“真的确定？”

“你他妈的烦不烦？”

“……对不起。”

“不过你得先给我几个小时。”

他这样对他说。

 

***

在夜晚到来之前，冬兵一个人前往复仇者大厦，专程拜访了黑寡妇。

他从她那里借了一样东西。

 

***

床头的台灯暧昧地亮着。

卧室里，散落一地的衣物纠缠在一起。

他们终于赤裎相对了。

冬兵撑着手肘，有些嫉妒地打量着对方两腿之间尺寸傲人的男性象征。

接着他又低头看了看自己的。

“血清吗？”他眯起眼。

史蒂夫被盯得有些不好意思。

他的右手压上他的胸膛，把他按倒在星条旗床单上。

“你要看到什么时候？”

“我他妈想看到什么时候就看到什么时候。”

他小声咕哝着，身体却很听话地躺倒放平。

史蒂夫的脸有点红，手上却一点不含糊。放在冬兵身上的那只爪子已经开始蠢蠢欲动地要朝着别的地方行军。

“等下。”

他苦着脸停下了行军的步伐。

冬兵翻了个身，摸到了扔在地板上的外套，从口袋里掏出了一件东西。

“我先准备一下。”

紧接着史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着冬兵用那个东西——一副造型奇异的黑色手铐——将自己的金属手臂锁在了床头的供暖管道上。

他还拉拽了一下那副手铐，力道不是很猛，却令他浑身战栗了一下。

“好了，继续。”

“这他妈的到底算什么？”

他终于忍不住爆了一句粗口。

“我没有这方面的经验，”冬兵解释道，“资料里说第一次会很疼，我不想中途失控弄伤你。”

“我不觉得那玩意会管用。”

“这是改良过的，如果我挣扎得太厉害它会不断释放出电磁脉冲，直到我的手臂瘫痪。”

史蒂夫不由地咬紧了牙关。

这是为了训练吗？他竟然可以做到如此地步？

他当然知道冬兵是从哪里搞到这个的，之前他已经听说了神盾在研发一种能彻底克制金属臂的装置。

他只是没想到初次见识它的作用竟然是在这样的场合。

史蒂夫觉得自己快要爆炸了。

“你为什么要这样做？”他压低嗓音，竭力抑制着心头的怒气。

“我……”冬兵的声音逐渐小了下去，“我想和你交配。”

……

卧室里一时间鸦雀无声。

终于，史蒂夫用叹气声打破了沉默。

“我们继续吧，”他说，“还有，这个叫做爱，记住。”

 

***

他们开始了。

他的唇一寸一寸擦过苍白的肌肤，留下浅红色的印子。

他在他身下微微颤抖着。

在那层冰凉的肌肤下，有什么正在生长，像无形的火焰，点亮了他体内黯淡的宇宙，将灰绿色的眼眸烧得发红。

冬兵将唯一可以支配的胳膊横放在脸上，史蒂夫直起上半身，将那只胳膊拨到一旁，随后抓住了那只手，手指从指缝中穿过，深深地扣在一起。

“我爱你。”他说，低下头，亲吻着他的眼睛。

冬兵悄悄把头歪向一边。

他暗自叹了口气，双唇移向他的颈项，轻轻啃咬着他的喉结，随后是锁骨，肩膀。

冬兵舔了舔嘴角。

他的手掌在他身上轻柔地摩挲着，从背后到胸前，手指滑过一道道凹凸不平的伤痕，有些属于巴基的他，有些属于冬兵的他，七十多年的分量密密麻麻地交叠在一起，如同岁月见证了他的勇敢后授予他的勋章。

他深爱的人和他一样，是个不知后退为何物的战士，他知道的，但这些伤痕仍然令他的心脏抽痛不已。

冬兵在他的亲吻与爱抚下逐渐打开了身体，他的眼睛半睁着，喉咙里压着一声似有若无的呻吟，肌肤散发出诱人的粉红色。

也许可以进行到下一步了。

他将手探向床头柜，摸到放在那里的一瓶润滑油。

是的，他也是做了准备的。

他将手指伸进狭隘的瓶口充分浸润了一下，然后伸到他身下，沿着完美的臀线滑入股间。

心脏啊，不要跳得那么激烈。

指尖试探性地伸进去了一点，冬兵深吸了一口气，按照资料上说的，放松那个部位的肌肉。

他细长的手指因此得以长驱直入，几乎没受到什么阻碍。

他在那里头轻轻搅动了一下，接着插进了第二根。

后方传来的异物感逐渐变得强烈，冬兵的眉峰开始聚起了细纹。

史蒂夫注意到了，他侧过脸，将嘴唇移到那个部位，用力亲吻着直到把那些细纹熨平。

第三根手指进入的时候，冬兵似乎已经比较适应了。

他只是在刚插入的时候小声地抽了一下气。

史蒂夫感觉那个地方开始变得松软，也许是时候了，他低头，看了看自己已经肿胀到极限的阴茎。

“进来。”冬兵低沉的嗓音响起。

仿佛他能读取他的心。

不，也许他一直就住在那里。

史蒂夫抬了抬胳膊，从枕头底下摸出一个保险套，牙齿咬开了包装。

他有些颤抖地将它套好。

“我进来了。”他附在他耳边，丝丝地吐着热气。

感觉到顶在穴口的硕大，冬兵做了一个有史以来最长的深呼吸。

史蒂夫试探性地向前推进了一寸。

身下人发出一声悠长的抽气声。

“放松，”他说，轻吻着他埋在长发下的耳廓，“我爱你。”

他持续推进着，床头传来轻微的金属撞击声。

冬兵仰起脸，有些担心地望向左上角。

史蒂夫不高兴地动了一下，冬兵脸上的表情立刻被一种奇特的，夹杂着愉悦与痛苦的神情所取代。

“唔——”

“你还好吗？”

他的手指擦过他的脸颊，嘴唇，冬兵情不自禁地张开嘴，咬住了那根手指。

史蒂夫又动了一下，他终于插到了最里面。

除了紧致的甬道带来的一波波快感，他还能感觉到指关节那里传来一阵痛。

Winter大概不是很舒服。

他忽然有些后悔了。

他们是不是进展得太快了？也许Winter根本就不想跟男人做，也许他根本就不想跟任何人做。

“对不起。”

他小声道歉着，就要退出他的身体。

他的腰被什么勾住了，他的手指也重获自由。

“给我继续。”冬兵抬起头，瞄了他一眼，“你他妈的敢停在这里信不信老子废了你。”

史蒂夫发誓，他从那个眼神里看见了杀意。

 

***

他们终于磕磕碰碰地完成了第一次交配，啊不是，做爱。

史蒂夫将湿乎乎的保险套用纸巾包好扔进了垃圾桶。他跑进卫生间，用热水打湿了一块毛巾，随后用它轻轻擦拭着冬兵光裸的胸膛和腹肌。

冬兵眯起眼，十分惬意地享受着美国队长的周到服务，几乎忘了他还挂在一边的手臂。

“对了，”史蒂夫突然想到了什么，他停下了手里的动作，狐疑地打量着眼前昏昏欲睡的前杀手，“你是怎么知道男人之间互相摸的那种事儿？”

他们过去从未发展到朋友以上的关系，在布鲁克林的时候没有，在军队里也没有。史蒂夫以为巴基喜欢女孩子，虽然他一直暗恋他。

所以？

冬兵睁开眼，安静地看着他，十五秒以后，他转过头，将视线转向厨房的方向。

“我饿了。”

“不要随便转移话题！”

然而美国队长还是乖乖起身，披了件上衣就去烤面包了。

等他端着盘子回到卧室，冬兵已经裹着半边毯子沉沉睡去，裸露在外的肌肤上尽是星星点点的红痕。

他的胳膊还吊在床头。

 

***

我爱你这三个字，一旦说出口也是很容易上瘾的。

至少对刚与恋人结合的美国队长而言就是如此。

“我爱你。”

从早晨睁开眼睛后的第一吻，到晚上临睡前的最后一吻之间，一切无人注意的时刻与私密相处的时间，他无数次地，饱含深情地向他诉说。

“我爱你。”

——我也爱你。

冬兵想这样回答他，很想。电视里不都是这么演的吗？

他几乎可以预见一旦说出口，史蒂夫的脸上会露出怎样的表情，就像电视里演得那样，或许比那更棒。

我，也，爱，你，很简单的四个字。

然而他的嗓子却像被什么堵住了一样。

好在那双蓝眼睛并没有因为不曾听见期待中的答案而黯淡下去。

冬兵握了握拳头，金属的叶片传来轻微的沙沙声。

 

***

他沉着脸把电子手铐扔给了黑寡妇。

“哟。”这个动作显然冒犯到了她，不过她心胸宽广，选择了不跟他计较。

“怎样，”她捅捅他的胳膊，“还顺利吗？”

史蒂夫哼了一声。

“托你们的福，他简直就像个第一天上课就想拿A的学生，就差当场做笔记了。”

娜塔莎脸上闪过一丝惊讶，这个反应显然不符合她的预期。“我还以为巴恩斯这方面很行，”她抱着胳膊说，“不知拜谁所赐，我一直当他是个情场高手来着。”

史蒂夫不置可否地撇撇嘴。他对手铐这件事还没有释怀，虽然他清楚她也是为了他的安全着想。

自知理亏的黑寡妇仍然干劲十足地拍着他的肩膀。

“没关系，凡事总有第一次嘛，多做几次就习惯了。”

史蒂夫低下头。

“我想一次就够了。”

“一次就够？”娜塔莎难以置信地扬了扬眉，她的耳朵没出问题吧，“我说，你想那家伙都想了七八十年了，现在好不容易搞在了一起，你再告诉我你打算来上一炮就完事？”

史蒂夫的眉心微微蹙起。

“我觉得他还没有准备好。还有，别用那么下流的词。”

“好吧，language，了解，但是史蒂夫，没有准备好？我的老天啊，”她不住地摇头，“我只能说你又一次刷新了我对忍耐的认知。”

他抬起头，扔给她一个傻乎乎的笑。

娜塔莎头摇得更厉害了。

“我不是在夸你，白痴。”

 

***

他隐隐有种感觉，Winter并不享受跟他做爱。

全程他都几乎没怎么看他，他的声音也被极力压抑在了喉咙里。

虽然他勃起了，也释放了。

也许这件事上他确实没什么天赋，就像跳舞一样。

史蒂夫有点沮丧，但他还是打定了主意，除非Winter提起，他们之间不会再有下一次。

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊~那如同爱意一般绝美的杀意，捧脸。  
> 新手司机写不出那么火辣辣的肉啊你们就饶了我吧2333而且说实在的，冬冬现在还不能好好感知搞太high就只爽到了大盾而已……  
> 嗯得回家给儿砸煮红豆饭了。  
> 番外也可以开更了，擦汗。  
> 今天肉好多，会不会不消化呀~  
>  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬兵：我要跟你分手。  
> 美队：是不是我哪里做得不够好？Winter你跟我说我改就是。  
> 冬兵：我们性格不合。  
> 美队：我可以改！  
> 冬兵：性别也不合。  
> 美队：……  
> 萨姆：队长你在想啥子？别一个劲地盯着变性手术广告啊我心里好怕怕……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个，似乎真正的大招在这里？  
> 总之还是小心为妙。

他朝着楼梯的尽头疾速奔跑着。

一层又一层，不断向上攀升的台阶，永无止境的螺旋。

感应灯一盏盏亮起，然而他的速度总是比那道光更快一些，他睁大的双眼也只能看见黑暗。

黑暗里有什么在追逐他。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你——”

“我爱你……”

那些声音化成了一道无形的套索，缠上了他的脖子，每一声“我爱你”都令它收紧了几分。

他觉得自己快要窒息了。

去哪里？

哪里都好，只要能远离那些声音。

眼前出现了一道门，他想也没想就撞了上去。

一片刺眼的白光晃过，面前逐渐展露的是被高楼大厦切割得支离破碎的的天空。

他定睛一看，这里是熟悉的天台。

他弯下腰，手撑在膝盖上，慢慢调匀了呼吸。

 

***

他沿着水塔慢慢走着，寻找那片熟悉的阴影。

突然他闻到一股淡淡的烟草香。莫非……他费尽心思找到的好地方被人发现了？

冬兵扁了扁嘴，加快了脚步。

于是一拐弯，他看见了克林特。

“是你。”

“别告诉塔莎 。”

鹰眼有些慌张地将烟盒塞进箭袋里。

“你的事跟我无关，”冬兵面无表情地戳了戳他的胳膊，“但你挡着我的影子了。”

“就知道你会这么说。”

他往旁边挪了一点，让出了一小片黑色区域。

这对奇怪的组合开始看风景。

“疼吗？”克林特朝他的方向努努嘴，烟灰随着他的动作簌簌落下，“你被控制的时候。”

冬兵想了一小会。

“洗脑的时候有点，”他慢吞吞地说，“绝大多数时候我只是依照脑袋里的指令行事。”

“这样啊。”

克林特仿佛陷入了沉思中。

“其实习惯了也还好，”他又接了几句，今天他难得地想找个人聊天，但那个人最好不要是史蒂夫，“但是不能放任它，因为习惯令你麻痹，让你不再抵抗。”

“你一直在抵抗吗？”

“从未停止。”

“为什么？”

“因为，”他指了指太阳穴，“我想要自由。”

克林特理解地点点头。

“现在你得到了，”他悠悠地吐出一口烟圈，“感觉如何？”

“有些困惑。”

他茫然地望向天空。

那些令他头痛的人和事物都已经被砸得稀巴烂，但这种该死的束缚感又是怎么回事？

那片蓝色又一次化为了史蒂夫的眼眸。

他不由地摸了摸脖子。

“他说……”

他迟疑了一下，最后还是挣扎着说完整个句子，“他说他爱我。”

“长了眼睛的人都看得出来。”

他的嘴角抽动了一下。

“可我不知道自己是不是……”他的声音充满了挫败，“有一瞬间我好像感觉到了一点什么，但是……”

他迟迟不敢说出那个字，仿佛他平淡无味的发音会亵渎了它似的。

“那究竟是一种什么样的体验？”

克林特看了他一眼，前苏联杀手此刻活像个为情所困的青春期小女生。

“感情这种东西，不需要整得太明白。”

他弹飞那枚熄灭的烟蒂，视线飘向远方飞过滴水檐的白鸽。

冬兵没有接话，他觉得克林特这句话简直毫无逻辑可言。

不整明白那他做的那些训练岂不是白费了？

不整明白，史蒂夫再次说“我爱你”的时候，他又该如何作答？

说“我也许可能大概爱你吧虽然我不是很懂不过管他呢反正我们该做的都做了不该做的也都做了”？

还是很干脆地来一发“我也爱你”就当完成了任务？

他做不到。

他不想令史蒂夫失望，但他更不能对他撒谎。

大概是生平头一遭，冬兵觉得自己的推理能力不够用了。

深褐色的脑袋耷拉了下来。

克林特似乎是感觉到了旁边那团黑影里散发出的颓废气场，他又从箭袋里摸出一根烟，点燃后用力吸了一口。

“有时站得远一点，才能看见近处的风景。”

他突然没头没脑地来了这么一句，随后将烟扔在地上，用脚踩灭。

冬兵慢慢抬起头。

 

***

这句话在做爱的间隙忽然浮现在了冬兵的脑海里。

是的，他们做了第二次。

做爱的请求是冬兵提出的。

史蒂夫发誓他真的努力拒绝了，但是冬兵永远都有办法说服他。

于是他们就有了第二次。

这一次，冬兵坐在了他身上。

尝试这个姿势也是他的提议。

因为资料里说了，骑乘位让做1号的那方比较省力。

他低垂着头，双手紧紧抓着床头的挡板，身体弯成一张弓。

史蒂夫抬起手拨开散落在他脸颊上的发丝，他想看清他此刻的表情。

他紧闭着眼睛，眉心微微皱起，嘴角抿成一条直线，分不清是愉悦还是痛苦。

他尽力放松着身体，将硕大的阴茎一寸寸埋了进去。

史蒂夫感受着交合处传来的阵阵热度，心里说不出是什么滋味，也许那更加接近疼痛。

他伸手握住了冬兵的阴茎，上下轻轻套弄着。

他的睫毛抖动着，终于慢慢抬起了眼皮。

窗外传来车轮与地面摩擦的声音，车灯闪过，冬兵的眼睛被晃了一下。

一瞬间似乎有某种冲动回到了他的身体里，抓住挡板的手开始颤抖，力道也在不断加大。

史蒂夫感受到的完全是另外一回事。

冬兵那里收缩了一下，接着又是一下。

他快要忍不住了。

咣当！

挡板突然断了，它重重地砸了下来。

冬兵咬着牙一拳挥出，碎裂的木料被直接嵌进了墙面里。

几片细小的木屑掉了下来，史蒂夫歪了歪头，那玩意儿离他的脸只差几英寸。

电光火石间，他又救了他一次。

他感动地搂住他的救命恩人翻了个身，将他再一次压在了身下。

“我爱你。”他说。他的阴茎依然埋在他体内。

冬兵的喉结动了动。

“我——”

他张开嘴。

“我—— ”

他迎上了那双充满期待的蓝眼睛。

“我困了。”

然后他闭上眼，感觉脖子上的绳索又收紧了几分。

然后他想起了克林特的那句话。

“站得远一点……”

他攥紧了床单。

 

***

“我想离开一段时间。”

第二天早上，看着餐桌对面的男人咽下最后一口牛奶，冬兵斟酌了一下用词后才开口。

喉结突然停止了移动，冬兵有点担心他会不会呛着。

几秒后史蒂夫艰难地恢复了吞咽技能。他看着他，用力地眨着眼，冬兵了解这个身体反应，史蒂夫正在努力调节自己的情绪。

他的咬肌动了动。

“你要离开？”

“只是暂时的。”

“多久？”

“不知道。”

史蒂夫低下头盯着面前空荡荡的餐盘，似乎要在上面烧出一个洞来。

“我不会带武器，”冬兵小声说，“如果这是你所担心的。”

“你会跟我联系吗？”

“也许吧。”

“你能答应我，不做危险的事，也不卷入到任何危机之中吗？”

“我答应你。”

“还有保护好你自己。”

“好的。”

“一有情况就给我打电话。”

“好。”

 

***

冬日战士离家出走了，这个爆炸性的消息直到第三天才传入了复仇者大厦。

还是在布鲁斯一再追问冬兵为什么没有出席他的常规检查时，为了防止某个绿色的大家伙出现，史蒂夫才说了出来。

“他走了？你让他走了？”

“难以置信，Cap你就这样放他走了？也没在他身上装个追踪器之类的？”

“等下，史蒂夫，你都没问他为什么离开？”

“他说了他会回来，而且他也没有携带任何武器。”

“你会去找他吧，队长？拜托你一定要去找他。”

“……”

“队长，会不会是你的sex让他不满意……”

咚——

克林特这回昏得很彻底。

幻视捂住了旺达的耳朵。布鲁斯将托尼掉下的下巴又顶了回去。萨姆装作什么也没听见地望向天花板。

“抱歉。”

娜塔莎扭了扭手腕。

她的脸是青色的，铁青。

 

***

“这不一定是坏事。”

“这段时间他一直很拼，他值得一个休假（break）。”

托尼的嘴巴不停地动着，像在鼓励眼前沮丧的男人，也像是在说给他自己听。

“这件事我们都有责任，”娜塔莎轻拍着他的背，“我们逼得太紧了。”

“可是最大的责任在我。”

史蒂夫抱着头。他结实的肩膀此刻看上去像一摊烂泥。

“拜托，史蒂夫，看着我，”她用力扳过他的脑袋，逼着他与自己对视，“巴恩斯会回来的，他一向都是这么做的，不是吗？”

老天啊她感觉到自己的手心里湿湿的。

“塔莎……”史蒂夫的头抬起了一下，又很快垂了下去，“我真的不确定……他走的时候甚至没有带手机。”

“对他有点信心，你们经历了那么多，眼下这点波折根本不算什么。”

“可这次是他主动提出的。”

是的，过去他也总是不停地离开，但那都是受到某些不可控因素的影响，保卫祖国的信念，万有引力的召唤，洗脑程序的控制，虚假人格的蒙骗。

而这一次，Winter是自愿选择了离开。

“史蒂夫，我听过一句话，失去的东西如果还能回来，那就说明它注定属于你。”

他沉默了半晌，最后他终于抬起头，用力抹了抹脸。

“Winter不是什么东西。”

他的眼睛红红的。

“我知道，”她捶了他一拳，“傻瓜。”

托尼还在喋喋不休地说着什么，此刻史蒂夫很感激他有这么一位聒噪的朋友。

他不敢想象自己再次孤单一人的模样。

 

***

冬兵有他自己的休假方式。

只要他想，谁也找不到他。

他跳上一辆长途汽车，几小时后抵达了第一站——布鲁克林。

他压低帽檐，手插在帽衫的口袋里，漫无目的地走过了好几个街区，最终锁定了街道尽头的一幢小房子。

离周围临近的房子和主干道都比较远，有足够大的树荫遮蔽。

满得快溢出邮箱的信件，门口积着薄灰的脚垫。

他的推测没出错的话，这幢房子应该已经空置了一段时间。

他警惕地打量着四周，确定没有人注意到这边，方才开始行动。

他娴熟地在门廊附近展开搜索，几乎没怎么费功夫就在一盆已经枯萎的植物下找到了钥匙。

时代在变，有些习惯却不容易改变啊。

进屋后他脱下鞋，小心地把它们排在门边。

然后他直奔厨房，在冰箱门上找到了一张便笺。

从那上面他了解到房子的主人现在弗罗里达探亲，还要两个礼拜才会回来。那张纸上甚至还有详细的航班信息。

冬兵看得直摇头。现在的人哪都太没有安全意识，从来没想到自己的家会被一个前苏联杀手闯入吗？

他将便笺重新贴回到门上。无论如何，落脚点算是有了。

冰箱里的食物已经过期，冬兵耐心地等待夜幕降临。他在主卧的更衣间转了转，找到一件他勉强能穿的深色衣服换上，然后前往24小时便利店买了些面包还有牛奶，用现金。

临走时史蒂夫塞给他不少现金，他只拿了一部分。

随后的几天里，冬兵给他的新家做了个大扫除。

他吸了地毯，擦掉了所有肉眼可见的灰尘，换了几个不亮的灯炮，甚至还修理了一扇摇摇欲坠的橱门。

干这些事令他获得了短暂的安宁。他不用苦思冥想自己究竟喜欢什么讨厌什么，也不再受那些声音困扰，更无须面对某人充满希翼的眼神。

史蒂夫很少让他干家务。让我来，他总是这么说，仿佛将衣物丢进洗衣机这样简单的动作都会伤害到他似的。

冬兵看着干干净净的地毯和能照见人影的流理台，满意地点了点头。

他解开皮筋，躺到沙发上，打开电视，看了一会儿动物星球。

他闭上了眼睛。

 

***

史蒂维。

这次他们相遇的地点是学校的操场。

冬兵眯起眼望向他身后不远处的棒球场，他想起在那里击出的一支全垒打，忍不住微微翘起了嘴角。

“你一向很擅长那个。”

史蒂维说。

史蒂维说话了？！

冬兵吓了一跳。

“你，”他结结巴巴地说，“你说话了？”

“说什么呢，巴基，”男孩的脑袋歪向一边，“我又不是哑巴。”

“可是之前……”

“之前怎么了？”

“没事。”

“你，”冬兵扬了扬下巴，“还好吗？”

“我这不好好站在这里吗？”史蒂维盯着他，毫不掩饰脸上的惊奇，“巴基，你怎么了，你还好吗？”

冬兵反复思考了一阵关于“好”的定义，最后他垂头丧气地败下阵来。

“我不知道。”

史蒂维露出了担心的神色。“你怎么愁眉苦脸的？”他靠近了一点，“笑一个，伙计。你总是我们之间快活的那个。”

冬兵试着将嘴角上扬的弧度拉大，不成，那里的肌肉仍然僵硬得像一块水泥。

“史蒂维，”他哑着嗓子问，“我是不是和以前不大一样了？”

金发男孩忍不住笑了。

“别开玩笑了，混球，”他跑上前，给了他一个大大的拥抱，“你哪里变了。”

他的手穿过了他的躯体，冬兵感到了一股暖流。

 

***

他不能去找他。

Winter不在的这些日子里，史蒂夫逐渐意识到了一个事实。

他确实逼得太紧了。

之前他没有发觉是因为Winter太听话了，他几乎是毫无异议地接受了他为他安排的一切，他的训练，他的爱抚，他的亲吻，他的欲望。

这令他忽略了他内心的挣扎，忘记了即使没有情感，他仍然是一个人，而不是一个任人摆布的洋娃娃。

他没有弄明白这一点。

所以他搞砸了。

所以Winter走了。

所以他不能去找他。

他只能呆在这里等他回来，就像他第一次找到他那样。

哪怕他是那么地想念他。

他摸着陷进墙头的挡板，那上面还有几个凹进去的指印。

他俯下身，嘴唇掠过变形了的木纹，轻轻附上其中一个小坑。

“Winter……”他悄声呼唤着那个名字，“Winter……”

 

***

几天后，冬兵迁徙到皇后区一间比较新的公寓里。

打扫副卧卫生时他注意到玩具屋里一个有些褪色的美国队长兵人。

他拿起那个兵人，有什么影像在脑子里一晃而过，不是很好的那种，他的嘴角向下弯曲了一下。

美国队长的胳膊有点松了，他在壁柜里找到一瓶强力胶，小心地把它粘好。

他将兵人放回玩具屋里，眼角的余光捕捉到一个人影，从门边一闪而过。

他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地朝门口挪动，一只手不由自主地伸向腰间的暗袋。

那里什么也没有。

他答应了史蒂夫不带武器的。

冬兵犹豫了一秒钟，随后他侧过身，试探性地伸出左臂。

没有任何动静。

他小心地探出半个脑袋。

走廊的尽头，一束阳光透过窗口，洒在柔软的金发上，一瞬间，冬兵几乎能看见他头上悬浮着细细的光环。

史蒂维正猫着腰，端详着窗台上摆放着的一盆多肉植物。

“巴基，”他的视线仍然停留在那片植物上，“我想它需要浇水了。”

“你怎么跑出来了？”

“是巴基你把我叫出来的。”

 

***

那个本子是史蒂夫在巴基熊的屁股底下发现的。

那天他揉着红肿的眼睛，走到流理台前给自己倒了一杯已经没有温度的咖啡。他的视线穿过餐桌，在冬兵平常坐的位子上停留了几秒，随后在心脏变得更加破碎之前强迫它移动到了巴基熊的方向。

那只玩偶的身下露出了浅蓝色的一角。

于是他就发现了那本失踪已久的《冬兵保养手册》。

他的手指轻轻擦过那几个字，忽然间剧烈地颤抖了起来，薄薄的册子从他的指间滑落，像一只翩飞的蝴蝶。

他弯腰就要去把它捡起来，打开的书页随着他的动作慢慢合上，他注意到封底上似乎有一行字迹。

他将本子整个翻了过去。

光滑的纸面上用黑色的水笔歪歪扭扭地写着“史蒂乎（Stev）保养手册”，旁边还画了个小星星。

他从最后一页开始往前翻。

史蒂乎最宝贝他的哈雷，所以不能把军事迷彩弄上去。——旁边是一个黑黑的手指印。

史蒂乎喜欢带Bucky Bear图案的一切东西，尤其是熊。——“熊”下面加了两条横线。

史蒂乎不说话就是在生气，或者……难……难过？——“难过”这个词他拼了好几遍。

不能把手雷藏在洗碗机里，烤箱也是，冰箱……冰箱大概没问题？——两个“冰箱”都没拼对，不过也接近了。

武器不能带入卧室。——“不能”被划去，换成了“最好别”。

史蒂乎不能吃辣，一吃就泪流不止。——旁边画了个掉眼泪的牙签小人。

史蒂乎喜欢跟我做练习，他说的都是些好词，所以我也喜欢跟他做练习。——两个“喜欢”上各涂了一个笑脸。

史蒂乎喜欢亲亲，在嘴上。——后面又用力写着“还有别的地方”，力透纸背。

史蒂乎爱巴基。——“巴基”被划去，旁边写着“我”，同时加了个小括号：我是巴基，记住。

和史蒂乎做爱有点疼，不过他喜欢，所以也不是很疼。——最后用不同颜色的笔加了一句：而且马上就变得舒服。

他逐字逐句地读着，终于让他读到了最后一行。

那个什么God，求你，让我爱上史蒂乎吧。

一滴灼热的液体落下，覆盖在潦草的字迹上，慢慢扩散成一小片水渍。

那个“爱”字渐渐变得模糊。

 

TBC

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中心思想lost and found终于出现！  
> 会跟克林特交心大概是因为两人都有脑控经历。  
> 寄居别人家里的桥段是致敬电影《空房间》。  
> 冬冬总是用交配这个词，大概是因为他不太敢说出那个字吧，写就没问题。  
> 手册里的记录顺序与情节发展是步调一致的。一个七十年没有动过笔的人写起字来应该会比较生疏，拼错单词也是正常的吧。
> 
> （于是又暗搓搓更了一把番外。）


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬兵：史史史史蒂维你，你你你说话了？！  
> 芽盾：巴基我爱你！  
> 冬兵：不可能！你是我想像出来的！  
> 芽盾：巴基我爱你！爱你爱你爱你爱你……（无限循环）  
> 冬兵（捂耳）：啊~~~谁他妈是巴基！
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现没，每次的篇首小剧场都是在剧透刀的所在。  
> 看我多体贴-v-

 

 

他将烤成金黄色的土司放在案板上，在上面依次放上起司片，生菜叶，火腿肉和片好的番茄，然后盖上了另一片。

他压了一下那块三明治，然后用刀沿着对角线将它切成均等的两份。

“巴基，”一颗金色的小脑袋从他背后探出，“你应该吃点真正的食物。”

冬兵猛地跳了起来，手中的小刀不小心戳到了手指，发出一声脆响——幸亏刚才拿刀的是右手。

“不要突然蹦出来！”

恶作剧成功的小混蛋看上去分外开心。冬兵不由得晃晃脑袋，开始质疑自己的记忆。

印象里那个乖巧可爱的小史蒂维莫非是他的错觉？

他拿着碟子自顾自地走向餐桌。

又一次降临在现实世界的史蒂维似乎有些兴奋。他在屋子里转来转去，新鲜地打量着眼前的一切。

“好大的电视！”

“好大的床！”

“哇塞，我虽然不知道这玩意是干啥的但它看上去真是太酷了。”

“这张海报上的人怎么是蓝色的？”

“为什么衣柜还可以折叠？”

冬兵沉默地往嘴里塞着三明治，他还相当不习惯这个有些吵闹的小号史蒂夫。

突然耳边那阵快活的叽喳声停止了，他抬起头，看见史蒂维正在打量挂在起居室墙壁上的一幅风景画。

他忽然转过头，手指着那幅画，“我记得我画过一张类似的，当然没有这张棒，你说你很喜欢，所以我就给你了。”

冬兵凝神想了一会儿。

记忆里浮现出一些蓝色和绿色的影子，还有一个男孩充满期待的眼神。

“好像是有这么回事。”

“那张水彩，”他慢吞吞地说，“我花了一个礼拜才完成，你转手就送给了多萝茜。”

“对不起，”冬兵放下了手里的食物，“我听上去像个十足的混球。”

“你一直都是。”

“等下，”他像是发现了什么似的，不安地抽动着餐巾，“你从那个时候就开始喜欢我了？”

他凝视着他。

“不是喜欢，巴克，”他轻轻摇头，“我爱你，从那时候就开始了。”

冬兵咬了咬下唇，“对不起，”手里的餐巾被他捏成一团，“我还是让你失望了。”

“你没有。”

史蒂维笑了。

“我早就知道，我的巴基不可能一直在我身边，”他扯了扯皱巴巴的领带，似乎那玩意快勒断了他纤细的脖子，“总有一天，某个更加重要的人会出现在他生命里，也许她有一对碧蓝的眼睛，也许她有一头耀眼的红发，我会咬着被角偷偷哭上一整夜，然后在婚礼上当他的伴郎。”

他直视着他的双眼，他的眼睛里仿佛有千言万语。

“所以在那天到来之前，我要变得更强，强到巴基再也不用时刻盯着我，为我担心。”

他又给了他一个笑，那是一个简单的，毫不压抑的笑容。

“所以巴基你不需要难过。”

冬兵忽然震了一下。

原来这就是难过，这种酸涩的感觉就是难过。

废墟的瓦砾间，悄悄探出了一株绿色的小芽。

 

***

一切都发生得突如其来。

史蒂夫撑着门框，扫了一眼拎着大包小包的克林特还有萨姆，正琢磨着找个什么合适的理由让他们乖乖向后转，克林特一低头，从他胳膊底下钻了进去。

萨姆摆出一副“哥们你也看见了我可拿这家伙没办法”的操蛋表情，擦着他的肩膀就进了屋。

他有点后悔刚才没有拴门链。

“队长你家好整洁啊。”

克林特是第一次光临美国队长的公寓，他看着窗明几净的房间以及没有积灰的通风管，流露出钦佩的神色。

他在连接逃生梯的那扇窗户前停留了几秒。

“上次狙击弗瑞时他就躲在那儿？”他指了指外面。

萨姆扔过去一记眼刀，too late。

史蒂夫头也没抬地将塑料盒里的土豆沙拉倒入玻璃碗里。“是的，”他说，“他就埋伏在那里——顺便说一下，弗瑞倒下的地方，巴顿，就在你现在站的位置。”

尴尬的沉默。

“看会电视吧！”

萨姆几乎是条件反射般地扑向了茶几上的遥控器。

“在遥远的北极，刚出生不久的企鹅宝宝在父亲温暖的环抱中度过了生命中的第一场严寒……”

史蒂夫停下了手里的动作，他眨了眨眼，洋葱的气味有点冲。

萨姆及时地换了台。

“伙计，克林特和我打算好好补习一下战争片，”他将遥控器抛上半空，又稳稳地接住，“你有什么推荐的？”

十分钟后，三个大男人挤到史蒂夫那台十五寸笔记本电脑前，一边喝酒一边看“兄弟连”。克林特时不时地发出一声抽噎，萨姆和史蒂夫轮流递着纸巾。

土豆沙拉被孤零零地遗忘在了流理台上。

 

***

第三站，冬兵找到了一幢位于汉普顿的海边别墅。

他可以在这里停留六天。

他将脚埋在细软的沙粒中，看着不断袭来的海浪将它们一点点冲刷干净。

“你知道吗，大海已经在地球上存在了四十亿年。”

史蒂维的声音忽然在身旁出现，对此冬兵已经见怪不怪了。

“我差点忘了你对这些乱七八糟的知识有多着迷。”

“是巴基你太不关心自然和历史了。”他毫不客气地还嘴。

冬兵侧过头，海风卷起他的长发，夕阳的余晖里他的脸庞散发着温暖的金色。

史蒂维看上去更加透明了，然而那双海水般澄澈的眼睛仍是那么神采奕奕。

男孩将手插在风衣口袋里，目光投向遥远的海平面。

“还记得那年我生病了，你来探望我时的情景？”

冬兵扯了扯嘴角。

“你说哪一次？”

“那时我发着高烧，你坐在床边喂我吃桔子，还给我念美人鱼的故事。”

冬兵脑海里浮现一张烧得通红的小脸，他举起一瓣剥得干干净净的桔子，塞进那张断续地说着胡话的嘴里，捏着袖子擦了擦嘴边的果汁。

“我想起来了。”

“那个故事的结尾，你是这么念的，”他模仿着他的语调，“小美人鱼拿起匕首，划破手指，给王子写了一封血书。终于明白了真相的王子与公主解除了婚约，找到小美人鱼，拉着她的手跳进了大海，两人从此幸福地生活在一起。”

这段记忆有些模糊。“我说的？”他问。

史蒂维点点头，接着他说，“我早就读过那本书了，巴基。”

“老兄，你怎么会想出这样一个结局？”他不住地摇头，语气却很轻快，“写血书的美人鱼？再说了，人类又不能生活在水里。”

“一个童话故事而已，笨蛋。既然海底有会唱歌的人鱼和高大的宫殿，为什么就不能让王子在水下呼吸？”

史蒂维似乎被问住了，他不甘心地撅了撅嘴。

那个表情让冬兵心里轻颤了一下。

男孩抬起手，对着面前的大海和落日比划了一个画框的动作，冬兵记得这个动作，这是史蒂维画画之前惯用的取景动作。

“如果我还带着纸笔就好了。”他感叹。

冬兵正要说他可以试着想像一下，史蒂维已经放下了手，他抿了一下嘴唇，随后问道：

“那个时候，巴基你为什么要改结局呢？”

冬兵将吹乱的头发撩到脑后，出门前他应该先用皮筋把它们绑好的。

“我看你烧得那么厉害，就想编个快乐的结局，让你心里不那么难受。”

“谢谢你，巴基。”

又一阵潮汐涌过，漫过了他的膝盖。几只海鸥呀呀叫着从他们头顶飞过，消失在天边的晚霞里。

“巴基。”

“嗯？”

“小美人鱼在化成泡沫的时候，心里一定非常快乐吧。”

“也许吧。”

他们并肩站着，金红色的夕阳在他们眼前一点点沉入海里。

绿色的嫩芽颤抖了一下，抽出两张巴掌大的叶片。

 

***

今天莅临罗杰斯公馆的是女性复仇者们。

史蒂夫这回记住了开门之前上好门链，然而那并没有什么用，黑寡妇只是抬了抬手，那条链子便断成了两半。

“修门的费用算我账上。”

她很大方地一挥手。

史蒂夫看着她身后腼腆笑着的旺达，忍住了扶额的冲动。

娜塔莎轻车熟路地摸进厨房，像在自己家里似地打开冰箱，拿出啤酒直接开喝。

旺达好奇地打量着两个男人同居过的屋子。这实在跟她想像中的相距甚远，她承认，虽然她对异性居住环境的了解仅限于皮特，也许现在还要加上复仇者大厦里那几个总也长不大的男孩。

房间里的布置相当简洁，相当……居家，而且出乎意料地并没有多少前美国偶像和前苏联杀手的痕迹，也许唯一的例外是卧室里那条星条旗图案的床单。

是的，她偷偷动用了一点超能力橇开了房门，那又怎样？

她不禁想起某次去寇森局长家里取资料时看见的铺天盖地的美国队长招贴画，工艺品，手办和其他各式各样她叫不上名字的东西，那一瞬间她简直以为自己走进了一个迷你的美国队长博物馆。

那真是印象深刻的一次经历啊……

旺达一边想着，一边朝餐厅的方向走来。她的视线落在了端正坐着的巴基熊上。

“哇，我不知道他们现在还生产这个，好可爱！”她弯下腰，食指碰了碰那只毛茸茸的耳朵，“队长你在哪里买的？”

“那个啊……”史蒂夫缓缓转头，“是我们去游乐园的时候，他玩射击游戏赢的奖品。”

旺达突然有了个点子，她从长发上摘下两个小发夹，一左一右别在了巴基熊的圆耳朵上。

那是两个星盾形状的小夹子。

“完美。”

她拍起手，开心得像个孩子。

史蒂夫勉强挤出了一个笑容作为答谢。

娜塔莎轻轻哼了一声。

 

***

“上次是我不对，”黑寡妇瞥了眼坐在沙发另一头喝着柠檬汁翻看着速写本的旺达，压低嗓门，“我只告诉了克林特，没想到这家伙还是这么口无遮拦。”

“你指的是？”

“就是你和巴恩斯……sex。”

“没什么，反正它的确发生了。”

“我只是没想到他会在和你上床之后离开——该死的我以为亲密接触会对你们的关系有所帮助呢。”

“我也没有想到。”

“这些天有他的消息吗？”

“没有。”

“他不会惹出什么乱子吧？”

“不会的，他保证过，我相信他。”

“……”

她原本以为史蒂夫会沉默，会回避，甚至会崩溃，然后她就可以想方设法强迫他正视眼前的局面，哪怕这包括在他完美的脸上留下点淤青。

然而这一切都没有发生，正相反，史蒂夫几乎有问必答，像个机器人似的。

而且他的语气十分平静，字正腔圆的发音跟一台机器也没什么区别。

她反而不知该说什么了。

“你打算去找他吗？”

如此简单的问题她竟然问不出口。

一向以言辞犀利著称的审讯高手，冷面无情的罗曼诺夫特工，此刻遇上了难题。

 

***

这是他在汉普顿的第四天。

冬兵躺在柔软的床上辗转反侧，已过子夜时分，他却还是没有感觉到一丝睡意。

也许是前段时间睡得太多了？

他坐了起来，试图搞清楚问题的来源。是床头的朝向？床垫的硬度？还是枕头的高度？

他环顾四周，忽然他想到了什么，低头看着身上盖着的毛毯。

他将毯子推到一边，将它和剩下的被褥叠到一起，慢慢挤成一个躯干的形状。

然后他将那个人形整个儿包进怀里。

“晚安，史蒂夫。”

他咕哝了一声，随后合上双眼，枕着海浪声入眠。

 

***

第二天早上他在儿童房的角落里发现了一只小小的巴基熊，跟家里的那只几乎一模一样。

巴基熊的制服上掉了一颗纽扣，冬兵找不到多余的，于是他从沙滩上捡了一枚深色的贝壳，将它小心地缝了上去。

他摩挲着巴基熊的眼罩，想起了烈烈骄阳下的游乐园。

他还记得子弹划过气球的声音，以及抱着巴基熊的史蒂夫的笑脸。

他还记得餐厅里的那支令人怀念的歌曲，以及史蒂夫泪流不止的双眼。

他还记得棉花糖融化在舌尖的甜味，以及史蒂夫的手掌贴在他后颈的热度。

啊，是的。

他也记得他找到了史蒂夫，找回了他自己，然后又离开了他，把他一个人孤零零地丢在回忆里，再一次。

他都做了什么啊……

“想我了？”

一个声音从他身后传来。

他转了过来，史蒂维就靠在摇篮边。他的嘴角略微勾起，那个表情竟然令他想起了七十年前的自己。

他还能再度露出那样的笑容吗？

在他做了这一切之后，在他破坏了这一切之后……

“史蒂维，”他突然说，“说真的，我就从来没令你失望过？”

“嘿，你这家伙，”史蒂维扬了扬眉，警惕地抱起了胳膊，“想让我变着法儿夸你吗？我可不会上当。”

冬兵没有接话，他只是望着他，眼里流露出无尽的痛苦与愧疚。

史蒂维轻叹了一口气，他的胳膊垂了下来。

他朝他走了过来，抬起一只手放在他肩上。冬兵可以肯定此时转头他能看见自己的肩膀。

“你没有。”史蒂维郑重地说，“如果真有什么美中不足，那就是你这家伙怎么就没早点出现在我生命里呢？”

他的表情如此真挚，这不是一句俏皮话，他是发自内心的。

他从来没有令他失望过。

即使他背叛了他们的信仰，杀了那么多人，无辜的人。

即使他把他伤到体无完肤，让他重要的同伴置身危险之中。

即使他成了一个残缺不全的次品，对他热烈的爱意无法给予任何回应。

史蒂夫没有对他失望，他没有。

冬兵感到有什么滑过脸颊。

“傻瓜，”他用力吸着鼻子，“你想让我瞧见你穿着尿布的样子吗？”

“不好吗？”他轻轻笑了笑，“从摇篮到坟墓，一场天长地久的友谊，听上去简直棒极了。”

这句话像电流一样击穿了他的身体，令他哆嗦得如同风雨中的一片树叶。

冬兵双膝发软，他不由自主地跪倒在地板上，巴基熊蜷缩在他的臂弯里。

“我不知道，史蒂维，”他喃喃低语，脊背弓起，他抱紧了小小的玩偶，“除了回忆，我一无所有。”

几滴水落在地板上，砸出美丽的花色。

他的耳边传来史蒂维温柔的声音。

“那些回忆里，有我吗？”

“当然！”他几乎声嘶力竭地喊了出来，“你一直在那里！”

当他还是一个没心没肺的布鲁克林混小子时，当他沉默地卧在战壕里一枪打穿敌人的脑袋时，当他沾满鲜血的双手颤抖着贴上冷冻舱的窗口时，他能看见他，他始终都在那里。

那双纯净的蓝眼睛是他世界里独一无二的启明星，是最黑的夜里指引着他踽踽独行的光之所在，无论何时。

短暂的沉默后，史蒂维的声音再度响起。

“那么，你就不是一无所有，巴基。”

他抬起头，面前瘦小的男孩几乎融化在了阳光里，那片光辉照亮了盘踞在他脑袋里的混沌，有一片拼图逐渐露出了棱角。

那片拼图在半空中跳跃着，旋转着，终于落到了它该在的位置。

一幅完整的，巴基巴恩斯的肖像在他眼前徐徐展开，他的脸上挂着甜蜜的微笑，只是这一次，那个微笑不再陌生，不再疏离，它慢慢靠近，最终融化在了冬兵的嘴角，让他重新感觉到……

感觉到了什么？

冬兵摸了摸脸，他在笑，真的，而那不仅仅是一个表情而已，他的心中充满了愉悦和感动，这令他的四肢暖洋洋的。

涌上心头的还有其他各种各样的情绪，它们此刻混杂在一起，像一群嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟，争先恐后地试图引起他的注意。

这个意象令冬兵忍不住又笑了。

而他也终于意识到了一个事实。

那个时候，他为什么要不计一切代价地将那个伪装成巴基的人格送回史蒂夫身边？

因为他就是巴基，所以他知道巴基憧憬着史蒂夫。

因为巴基和史蒂夫彼此吸引，像光和影，像磁铁的南极和北极，像亿万光年后依然围绕着彼此打转的一对双子星。

因为巴基和史蒂夫注定要在一起，这是他们的宿命，他们生存的轨道，他们的魂之所依。

没有任何力量能将他们分离，因为至始至终，他们都是彼此的一部分。

所以现在他必须回去，回到有史蒂夫的地方去。

 

心上某个不为人知的角落里，刷地绽放了一朵玫瑰。

 

***

这个，是打TBC还是FIN呢？眨眼~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的芽盾是冬冬潜意识里的产物，所以难免有些詹吧唧的感觉。  
> “When I have nothing I have Bucky” 我想反过来对巴基来说也是一样的吧。  
> 不知道那段独白的逻辑好懂不，冬兵最初要将巴恩斯人格还给史蒂夫是因为他潜意识里认为史蒂夫和巴基必须在一起才能幸福，而这个认知只有巴基才有，所以他就是真正的巴基（我还啰嗦个啥反正他们就得给我在！一！起！哼~！）


	11. 大结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬兵：以前的你真是又软又萌，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，小蛮腰盈盈一握，啧啧啧……  
> 美队：我要去抽血清！  
> 冬兵：……不过就是没有现在大。  
> 美队：不抽了！  
> 萨姆：他说的是肌肉吧？一定是肌肉吧？！！！  
> （捂脸，这次的小剧场好污~）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后这点内容好像不够放一章啊。  
> 算了，戏不够肉来凑-v-  
> 奶油味的狗粮来了，准备好被甜哭了吗？

 

 

冬兵：以前的你真是又软又萌，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，小蛮腰盈盈一握，啧啧啧……

美队：我要去抽血清！

冬兵：……不过就是没有现在大。

美队：不抽了！

萨姆：他说的是肌肉吧？一定是肌肉吧？！！！

（捂脸，这次的小剧场好污~）

 

***

最后这点内容好像不够放一章啊。

算了，戏不够肉来凑-v-

奶油味的狗粮来了，准备好被甜哭了吗？

 

***

冬兵蹲伏在逃生梯的盲区里。

虽然没有穿作战服，在夜色的掩护下他仍然躲藏得很好。

透过窗帘之间的缝隙，他可以看见餐厅以及起居室的一角。

一绺金色的头发映入眼帘。

史蒂夫。

心脏开始不听使唤地鼓动着，将胸口震得隐隐作痛。

史蒂夫看上去瘦了一些，脸颊有些凹陷。

他正在摆放餐具，他在自己面前放下一副刀叉，又在对面放下了一副。

冬兵皱了一下眉。史蒂夫有客人？

如果是这样，他只能改日再来了。

除了那些闹轰轰的复仇者们，他不想让无关人等看见他出现在美国队长家里。

毕竟他现在的身份还相当尴尬，如果给史蒂夫带来不必要的麻烦那就太糟了。

冬兵小幅度地挪了一下肩膀，正在思索如何撤离，这时他听见史蒂夫说话了，对着桌子那头的神秘来客。

“今天是第几天了？”

对方没有回答。

他发出一声苦笑。

“没事，我记得。”

“今天是他离开后的第二十七天。”

“你说他找到了住的地方吗？会记得吃饭吗？”

“他只带了那么点钱……”

接着是什么东西被移动的声音。

“也没带武器，常用的那把匕首也留在了厨房里。”

“如果遇到了危险，他能应付吗？”

接着是一声长长的抽气。

“为什么，无论我说什么他都毫无异议地接受呢？”

接着是什么东西砸在木板上的声音。

冬兵伸长了脖子，他看见史蒂夫的脑袋埋在臂弯里，一下一下捶着桌子。

“怎么办，我不知道还能坚持多久。”

那声音就像是被闷在某个密不透风的牢笼里。

他垂下手，握紧了脚下的铁栏。

“我好想他，Bucky。”

他说什么？

风力突然变强了，吹进窗台的缝隙，窗帘大幅度地摆动了一下。

他终于看清了桌对面的情景。

坐在那里的是巴基熊，他们的巴基熊。

它脖子上围着一圈餐巾，两只爪子搁在桌面上，面前摆着洁白的餐盘。

它的额头上还架着他的墨镜，耳朵上别着两个可笑的星盾。

冬兵觉得他的心在不断下坠。

再不采取行动的话，它会跌个粉碎的。

动！

他给自己的双手下达了命令。

动！

他给自己的双腿下达了命令。

他终于站了起来，并发出了一阵不小的动静。

 

***

他在那里站了一会儿，似乎不知道下一步该做什么。

不过他不需要知道，他听见了室内由远及近的脚步声，然后是窗门向上拉起的声音。

然后他看见了那颗金灿灿的脑袋。

“嗨。”

他不自然地朝他挥挥手。

史蒂夫的额角有点发红。他微张着嘴，眉峰困惑地向上拱起，那个表情令他联想起初次交手时他的面罩被打落的那个瞬间。

他不由得产生了某种错觉，仿佛又要听到那一声“巴基？”

但史蒂夫只是飞快地吞咽了一下，紧接着他开始手脚并用地往窗外爬，冬兵凑上去搭了把手，如同他们在精神世界里那样。

现在史蒂夫就站在他面前，他一遍又一遍地打量着他，似乎在确认这不是另一场梦境。

冬兵决定帮他这个忙，于是他抬起右手，捏了捏他的脸。

史蒂夫真的瘦了，手感都没有以前好了。

可他的手指还是舍不得离开那张脸。

史蒂夫的眼睛里亮晶晶的有什么在闪烁，他咧开嘴，嘴角慢慢翘起。

“你这个笨蛋，”他打落他的手，用力擦着眼睛，“我很会吃辣的。”

接着他一把搂过他的脖子。

“还有我得教你怎么拼我的名字。”

他一边说，一边吻着他的头发。

 

[其实Fin在这里挺好的不不当我没说]

 

***

他们就这样抱着不知过了多久，直到房间里传来一阵电话铃声。

“你是不是……”

“别说话。”

史蒂夫打断了他，他的手臂紧紧箍住了他的肩膀，仿佛一松手他就会消失不见似的。

电话铃不屈不挠地响着。

“最好还是接一下，”他不安分地扭动了一下，“有人恐怕要有麻烦了。”

我他妈的才不管。

史蒂夫想这样说，但是……

万一又有外星人闲着没事干跑来统治地球呢？

唉。

他慢慢松开手，有时候他真恨自己这股子莫名其妙的责任感。

冬兵悄悄吐了口气，揉了揉被压得生疼的肩膀。

 

***

不小心打错电话的某个倒霉蛋承受了全美前偶像整整三分钟的怒火。

冬兵看着那张倾泻着粗话的嘴，差点就没忍住一口亲上去的冲动。

随后史蒂夫将电话线拔了，手机关机，他还把鞋柜推到门口，顶住了房门。

他将冷掉的千层面送回烤箱里热了热，然后切了一大块放在冬兵面前，几乎带着宠溺的眼光看着他把食物消灭干净。

巴基熊乖乖坐回了它原来的位子。

这天夜里他们拥抱着入睡，没有做爱。

 

***

史蒂维站在离他不远的地方。他的背后是死气沉沉的水泥森林。

他正要喊他的名字，却看见男孩将食指压在嘴唇上，随后指了指天空。

他扬起脸，空气中有细小的水滴飘过，濡湿了他的头发和脸颊。

灰色的云层深处闪过一道道亮光，紧接着响起了沉闷的雷声，一阵狂风袭来，尘埃的气味逐渐散去，取而代之的是泥土的清香。

水滴渐渐变得稠密，最终化做一道无比宏大的珠帘，笼罩在迷蒙的天地间。

他的世界下雨了。

这是前所未有的奇景，然而它却真切地发生了。

史蒂维在滂沱的大雨中展开双臂。雨滴穿透了他的身体，他却像能感觉到那些事物一般，脸上充满了沉醉。

“来呀，巴基。”

冬兵朝他奔去。

史蒂维伸出左手，冬兵虚握住那个小小的幻影，他们手拉手在雨幕中奔跑，穿过溅着水花的大街小巷。

史蒂维大声笑着，在某个时间，那笑声里面也融进了冬兵的声音。他们的欢笑声回荡在空无一人的城市里，像散落一地的水晶碎片。

一个闪电劈落，远方一座摇摇欲坠的摩天大厦终于彻底地裂成了两半，轰然坠落。

如同连锁效应般，那些死气沉沉的危楼开始一座接着一座崩塌。

去吧，去吧，所有腐朽的东西，就让疾风骤雨将它们席卷而去吧。

而在那些依旧完好的建筑上，纤细的藤蔓开始蜿蜒，像一帧帧快进中的电影镜头一样，嫩绿的细叶在缝隙间飞快地生长，将灰暗的墙面打扮得生机无限。

在他们脚边，水泥的地面开始龟裂，松动，露出湿润的泥土，无数花蕾正在争先恐后地冒出头来。

我要开花！淅沥的雨声中，冬兵几乎可以听见那一声声理直气壮的呐喊。

又是一阵风吹过，云渐渐散去，雨渐渐停止，太阳懒洋洋地露出脸，新的生命在阳光下舒枝展叶，恣意炫耀着它们发亮的容颜。

“巴基你看！”

史蒂维指向正前方。

横在他们面前是一堵巨大的玻璃墙，它被刚才的大雨冲刷得干干净净。

在玻璃的倒影中，他看见了一张圆润，饱满的脸，下巴带着一个小小的凹陷，明亮的绿眼睛充满了神采，鲜红的嘴唇向两边微微翘起。

巴基。

他再一次与自己面对面，然而此刻他清楚地知道，对面那个人就是他自己，毋庸置疑。

他举起左手，不知何时，它已恢复了血肉之躯。

“我就说了，你从来都没变过，”史蒂维得意地打量着那个倒影，“你一直都是巴基。”

他忽然“放开”他的手，径直朝前走去。

冬兵眼看着他向那堵墙伸出手，那只手隐没在墙面里。

“史蒂维，”他冲他喊，“你去哪里？”

他慢慢转过头。

“未来。”他说，他的笑容如此耀眼，令人晕眩。

“我还能再见到你吗？”

“傻瓜，”他吐了吐舌头，“你不是一直都看着我吗？”

“史蒂维，”他的胸口上下起伏着，他必须说出那个字，趁他还有机会的时候，“我爱你。”

男孩转向墙面，胳膊抬起向后挥了一下。

“我也爱你，混球。”

随后他向前走了一步，接着又是一步，冬兵看着那个小小的身影逐渐消失在了玻璃墙中，消失在他自己的倒影里。

 

***

冬兵猛地睁开眼。

“你还好吗？”

朦胧的晨曦中映入眼帘的是史蒂夫忧心忡忡的脸。他的眼球上散布着几缕血丝，眼眶下有淡淡的阴影，好像他都没合过眼似的。

冬兵赌上前杀手的自尊发誓他绝对没有弄出任何动静，这家伙该不会就这样盯了他一整夜吧？

他觉得还是别知道真相比较好。

“我挺好，”他打了个哈欠，接着撅起嘴，吹散了眼睛周围的长发，“就是梦见你了。”

“是么，”史蒂夫支着下巴，脸上的忧虑逐渐转变成戏谑的笑容，“哪个我？”

他斜了一眼那根鼓鼓的胳膊。

“没有这个的你。”

他撇撇嘴。

“看来血清也不是什么都好。”他嘟囔着。

冬兵抬起手，玩味地捏了把近在眼前的肱二头肌 。

“后悔了？”他伸出舌头，沿着嘴唇的轮廓绕了一圈，最后停留在翘起的嘴角，“现在这个样子也不错，虽然比起我还差那么一点。”

史蒂夫看得有些入迷，天哪那个表情真是像极了七十年前的他。

那副迷瞪瞪的模样令某人忍不住起了坏心。

“其实小鬼头的你还挺可爱的。”他喃喃自语，音量刚好能让对方听见。

史蒂夫顿时有些不快，当然不是因为吃自己的醋。

“在床上除了对方不要想其他的人，”他抗议道，“这是基本的礼节。”

“这不合逻辑，”冬兵扁扁嘴，毫不留情地指出了其中的漏洞，“当你提醒自己不要想的时候就已经在想了，还有那家伙不也是你吗？”

“好了，现在闭嘴。”

史蒂夫用一个深吻堵住了扫兴的嘴唇。

 

[不如就Fin在这里科科怎么可能]

 

***

史蒂夫发誓他只是想吻他而已，天知道他有多么想念那双柔软的红唇。

但是很快他就发现自己的决心有多么不堪一击，尤其当身下人开始主动吮吸他的唇瓣，和下巴。

见鬼的他可是有着四倍忍耐力的超级士兵。

“想我吗？”

他眯起惺忪的睡眼，像猫咪一样蹭着他的胸膛。

史蒂夫身子一歪将脑袋埋进了枕头里，喉间发出一阵痛苦的呻吟。

那颗深褐色的脑袋一路向下，已经蹭到了他的腰间。隔着薄薄的T恤他也能感觉到他柔软的发丝。

突然他觉得身下一凉，有一股力量扯开了他的睡裤。

“一大早的挺有精神啊。”

史蒂夫决定不再假装自己有什么见鬼的忍耐力。

是时候让他见识一下超级士兵的体力了。

他弓起背，伸过胳膊就要去捞他，然而晚了一步，他的睡裤连同内裤一起已经被退至膝盖。

冬兵的右手已经附上了他半软的阴茎。

“我是第一次，所以你得告诉我，我做得好还是不好。”

他狡黠地朝他挤挤眼，然后将那根大家伙塞进嘴里。

 

***

史蒂夫不是没有幻想过眼前这一幕，但毫无疑问地，他对自己所处的世界仍然相当缺乏想象力。

冬兵正费劲地吞吐着他的阴茎，不，用吞吐来形容那绝对太过简单。

他时而浅浅地含着他的龟头，舌尖在冠状沟上打着转，时而将整根阴茎吞进口中一直深入到喉咙深处，他甚至可以感觉到那里已经顶到了喉咙口的软肉。当他的舌头扫过柱身时，牙齿还会有意无意地刮过他的阴囊，令他战栗不已。

那些资料他只看过一次而已，就已经运用得如此纯熟？

旺达曾用“行动专家”来形容他，史蒂夫觉得他以后再也不能直视这几个字了。

此刻他的鼻尖擦过了他的下体，他可以感觉到一股温热而潮湿的气息。

哦操他吸吮得更加用力了。

史蒂夫不由得绷紧了腹肌，他的阴茎在那个温暖的口腔中悸动着，已经快要缴械投降了。

他推着冬兵的肩膀，想赶在那玩意儿溃不成军之前将它抽出来，嗯，不出所料地没有成功。

冬兵又深吸了一口，方才抬起脸。此时他就像一只偷喝了牛奶的猫，白浊的液体浸润着红通通的嘴唇，有些沿着他的嘴角缓缓流下。

他下意识地吞咽了一下，喉结上下滑动着，那并没有起到什么作用，除了让史蒂夫的心脏漏跳了好几拍。

“你……”

他又努力吞咽了一下，然后慢条斯里地舔了一圈嘴唇。

“打分——”

话音未落，史蒂夫的唇紧紧压了上去。

自己的精液尝起来真不怎么样，但混合了对方的味道后，他觉得那简直妙不可言。

他狂热地吻着他，舌头肆无忌惮地进攻着他的口腔。出乎意料地，这次他遭遇到了顽强抵抗，说抵抗也有失偏颇，那条柔软的舌头颇有技巧地挑逗着他嘴里的敏感带，欲拒还迎地缠绕着他的舌尖，舔舐着他的牙床。

史蒂夫终于忍不住按住他的肩膀将他轻轻推离。

“你没事吧？”

他有些担心地看着他，他感觉到这次回归后他的变化很大，而他需要确认一下这究竟意味着什么。

他实在太害怕再次令他受到伤害，无论那是出于自己的欲望还是其他什么原因，如果他说这些都是为了练习那还不如直接给他来上一枪。

冬兵抬手擦了擦嘴角。

“它们回来了。”

“它们？”

“我的情感，所有的那些。”

“真的吗？”

史蒂夫的声音里满是抑制不住的惊喜。

他已经能够感知了？！

那么他刚才的那些行为并不是练习，而是，而是……

他是不是可以这样想，他是不是可以这样认为……

看着史蒂夫交织着惶恐与希翼的眼神，他决定恶作剧到此为止。

于是他悄悄揽过他的脖子，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的耳朵。

“叫我巴基。”他在他耳边轻柔地吐着气。

史蒂夫僵住了，他难以置信地扳过他的脸。

“你说什么？”

他的声音有些沙哑，还带着颤音。

冬兵的嘴角一点点向上翘起，再一次拉起了那个熟悉的弧度，那是巴基特有的，只属于史蒂夫的微笑。

“还有，我爱你。”

这些话语瞬间融化了史蒂夫的心脏。此时他的胸口翻涌着千言万语，然而能说出口的，只有一句。

“我也爱你，巴基。”

他紧紧地抱住了他。

 

***

原来这就是要把对方揉进身体里的感觉，原来这就是爱着一个人的感觉。

刹那间他忽然明白了，为什么那些显示器上只有和史蒂夫相关的画面是有色彩的。

所有的影像自始至终都是黑白的，不同的只是他的双眼，在掠过每一帧含有他的画面时自动按照潜意识里的印象染上了色彩。

因为史蒂夫是他生命里最珍贵的东西，无论他经历了什么，变成了什么，他都被他小心翼翼地收藏在心灵深处，谁也无法夺走。

因为他爱着他，在时光的每一个瞬息里，从未改变。

因为他爱着他，从生命的这一头到那一端，直到最后。

他情不自禁地笑了，原来这种感觉就是爱。

而那群笨蛋还以为他不懂爱。

“想到什么好事了？”

那双耀眼的蓝眼睛此刻正笑意盈盈地看着他，他在里面找到了自己的身影。

“没什么，”他将下巴埋进他的肩窝，深深呼吸着他的气息，“爱真是一种美好的东西。”

“完全赞同。”

史蒂夫双手捧起他的脸，再次细细地吻上了他的额头，眼睑，和微微红肿的嘴唇。

“我爱你。”他说，忽然间他像是想起了什么，手滑到他的胳膊上，紧张地盯着他。

“你不会再离开了吧，巴基？”

抓着胳膊的手有点抖，还有那个可怜兮兮的小眼神，唉，活像被遗弃过的小狗渴望着一个爱的证明。

他无奈地长叹一声，轻轻挣脱了他的钳制 ，顺便揉了揉那团金毛。

“不会了，我们还有一辈子的炮要打呢！”

“嘿，language，混球！”

“只知道干人的家伙没资格这么说，蠢蛋！”

史蒂夫笑得像个白痴一样扔过去一个枕头，他顺势躺倒，让洁白的羽毛慢慢落在脸上。

多少年过去了，他始终沉睡在那片名为史蒂夫罗杰斯的温暖海洋中，没有遗忘，也没有被遗忘。

也许接下来还有数不清的操蛋事在等待着他们，他不怕，他早就习惯了。

而且，他终于不再是孤身一人了。

那就交给无尽的岁月吧。

属于自己的爱已经回来，再也不会离开。

 

一望无际的蓝天下，红与白的玫瑰正在怒放。

 

 

全剧终

 

 

***

全篇主题音乐: 一点红

By: 谢霆锋

 

所有眼睛　变成蓝色　所有头发　漂成白色

只要你是　属于我的　我不会不认得

 

不管你的样子像什么　不管你的名字叫什么

千呼万唤　我终于明白　什么叫做快乐

 

要是玫瑰只有一种　铺成了一天地的红

爱情却让我看得懂　你和他们　到底有何不同

 

世界是黑白的　你是我命中一点红

名字都没有用　样子都没有用

你一样　给我独一无二的感动

 

生命是黑白的　你是我梦中一点红

拥抱都不管用　亲吻都不管用

只要我　想起爱过你那一阵痛　美得天地不容

 

一切看在我眼中　像轮回　一样朦胧

每个人　都很普通　只有你

如果活着只是一场梦

你一定是蝴蝶梦

 

世界是黑白的　你是我命中一点红

名字都没有用　样子都没有用

你一样　给我独一无二的感动

 

生命是黑白的　你是我梦中一点红

拥抱都不管用　亲吻都不管用

只要我　想起爱过你那一阵痛　

 

美得天地不容

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列总算是完结了，撒花！  
> 越到后面越傻白甜，妈呀简直不忍直视。  
> 我真的有努力把队长往攻里写了，但是詹吧唧的热情加上冬吧唧的破廉耻，我……我认输了，为队长的肾点个蜡先~  
> 巴基的小动作都回来了耶，激动。  
> 一点红一定要一定要听！和结尾同步率简直100%，已经上传网盘(链接: https://pan.baidu.com/s/1cE8fqI 密码: is82)。  
> 过几天也许会放个读后感吧，科科我又表脸了。
> 
> 此外吃得下叉冬的小伙伴，记得去看番外，有惊喜哦≖‿≖


End file.
